


A Rose’s Thorns

by Stevetheslink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevetheslink/pseuds/Stevetheslink
Summary: David’s slow decent into realizing his true feelings for their extraordinary leader.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Our Savior

“Do you ever think we’re going to get out of here?” Nea started.

All of the survivors at the campfire turned to look her direction. It wasn’t a good day for them today, the killers were absolutely ruthless and only about one to two trials happened where everyone was able to get out and even so, just barely.

“The route we’re going, I honestly don’t know anymore. We must have been here for years already” Adam replied. 

It’s true, they’ve pretty much completely lost all sense of time in the entities realm. 

“Maybe one day she’ll get bored of us and just throw us back into the real world” Feng said, packing med-kits with various healing supplies for the other survivors.

David snorted, “get bored? If that bitch inna’ sky gets bored with us she’ll probably just end up killin’ us off once n’ for all”

Meg made an annoyed grunt. “Can you try to at least be a _little_ more optimistic? We’re all constantly working our asses off trying to find a way out of this place. Your negative attitude isn’t going to help, especially after today’s wonderful performance”.

“Don’t worry you guys, we’ll get out of here eventually I promise”.

David’s eyes fell on the leader. As yes, Dwight Fairfield. The man who is afraid of his own shadow yet somehow has everyone absolutely enraptured in his cause of leaving the Entities realm for good. David knows this part of the scene already, Dwight gets a little sparkle in those big brown eyes and moves his hands a certain way when he’s explaining one of his master plans to everybody. That perfect, round, soft face with rich pools of honey in his eyes. 

David had always fancied Dwight, not in a kiss his ass type of way but just admired his incredibly unique personality. It baffled David every single time when Dwight could transition from nervous wreck to the chosen lifeline of a hero in a matter of seconds. Best of all, Dwight was humble about it. The leader never seemed to even realize that he’s the only force stopping the survivors from completely giving up on their rebellion of the Entity and her bloodthirsty puppets. 

“All I know is that I’m going to get every single one of you out of here. One of these days” Dwight assured.

Meg laid on the log beside Dwight, her head resting on his thigh. Jake sat shoulder to shoulder with Dwight, probably trying to generate some type of warmth in the coldness of night. Then finally Claudette sat beneath his feet laying her head back on both his knees lacing fresh flowers into satchels for their next round of offerings. Those four were pretty much inseparable, and even though David would never admit it, he was a little jealous of how particular their little connection with each other was. Something in the back of the man’s head knew that they were ultimately going to be the ones who would save all the survivors from this hell.

“I’m so tired” Meg complained. “My legs are are sore and they’re killing me. I feel like I run as fast as I can and I’m still never quick enough”.

Dwight lightly pet her hair. “Relax, you did all you could. That’s all we ever ask from you” he said. Meg sighed.

David looked over to look at Ace sitting to his right and then Feng sitting to his left. David wished he could have someone to touch him and tell him everything was going to be okay. A little part of him wished Dwight would take the spot of Ace by the fire. Probably would much rather have Dwight’s soft hands caressing him that that old bastard of a gambler. 

David realized that he was staring at the leader when Dwight’s eyes met his own. He threw a tiny nervous side smile at David’s way and David quickly looked to the ground as he swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“Here y’all, I think I got just the thing to lighten the mood” Kates singsong voice called out and began strumming a sweet tune on her acoustic guitar. Jeff smiled next to her and starting suggesting certain song that would sound good to the group.

The tension began to soften. Ace would crack a corny dad joke that made Bill roll his eyes and Ash burst out into laughter. David wouldn’t really listen though. He never really was, he only found himself really focused when it was Dwight who was the one talking.

Sunrise came quickly, another wonderful, surely fun filled day of excitement for everybody. 

David rubbed his forehead when he knew the fog was calling him up for the first round of the day. He stepped forward to meet his group of comrades for the trial. Feng stepped up next to him accompanied by Claudette who always seemed to bring a med-kit with her into trials. Feng gave David a lighthearted punch to the arm and smiled, David ruffled her hair. The two were pretty close, David liking Min’s sassy but good natured attitude about everything. David then peered over to see the forth person who was chosen and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a nervous looking Dwight staring at the ground. Dwight then looked over and made a little wave with his hand. David gave an awkward smile.

The familiar sense of the fog sending them away set in, and David awoke in Dead Dawg Saloon. 

“Lovely” he sarcastically growled and began searching for the nearest generator. It was better to just get the trial done with as soon as possible so he could go back to the warmth and safety of the campfire with the others. 

David made his way to a generator and began connecting the wires, pretty much muscle memory by now.

“Hi Davey” David jerked back in surprise.

“Christ Feng, ya almost made me blow up this gen. Gimmie a warnin’ next time” he said. He could never stay annoyed with her for very long though.

“Oh pff sorry” she said and hummed a low tune when she crouched next to the British man.

“Did you see the killer yet?” She asked. 

“No” David said. 

“Did you see Dwighty Dwight?”.

“Why would I care where Fairfield is right now Feng I’m just tryinna’ get this shit done so we can get outta ‘ere”.

_‘The hell would she ask about Dwight for? Did she see the way I looked at him? Wait, why do I even give a shit? I’m just overthinking again’_ David thought to himself quietly.

“David, I hear the heartbeat I think we need to-“

Suddenly, the hag popped out of nowhere and swung at David making him blow up the generator him and Feng where just working on. 

“Bloody fuckin-!!” David gripped the bleeding gash in his arm.

He began running as fast as his legs would carry him until he heard the hissing from the mud witch slowly get quieter. Perhaps luck was actually on his side this time and he lost her.

He crawled behind one of the ghost town houses and groaned in pain holding the gash in his arm that throbbed in pain. 

“Fuck...” David growled.

A hand was put on his shoulder and he whipped around in surprise.

“David it’s me I-“

“Jesus Christ, what is with everybody scarin’ the livin’ daylights outta me today”.

“O-oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m here to help, I heard you. Claudette gave me her med-kit but she already used it a little bit. I’ll see what I can find” Dwight assured.

David rested his back on the building of one of the houses as he watched Dwight rummage through the kit of supplies.

“Here we go, I’ll get you fixed up in no time” Dwight said.

David winced as Dwight began stitching up the wound and let out a low, “fuck”. 

“I’m sorry I’m trying to go-“

“No it ain’t your fault, it’s fine” 

Dwight nodded as he began finishing up the patch job. David never really noticed how soft and caring Dwight’s movements were when he healed, taking in consideration every little detail of the persons injury.

“God I wish Claud was here, she’d do it so much faster and better than me” Dwight huffed and David shook his head.

“No, you’re perfect. I mean- you’re doing it perfectly”. 

Dwight smiled and reached back into the kit.

“Dammit of course I run out of bandages right now” Dwight complained. He pondered a little bit.

David’s eyes widened as he saw Dwight started to loosen his striped tie. 

“Wha- whatcha doin’ Dwight?” David asked, a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

“This is the next best thing to a bandage” he said and began wrapping the tie around David’s wounded arm.

“But ain’t that yours? You don’t gotta-“

“David, your safety is more important to me than my stupid office tie” Dwight looked into his eyes, his own glimmering from the setting sun of the western themed area.

“Damn I am really a fuck up today huh” David jokingly said. “Got our fearless leader comin’ to save my ass like always”.

“It’s okay David, it happens to all of us. I still think you’re doing the best you can” Dwight smiled.

David felt his chest swell up when Dwight put one gentle hand on his cheek and patted.

“Now come on we got gens to do” Dwight stood up and David followed him swiftly.

The trial went surprising very well. Feng let out a playful scream as she latched herself onto David’s shoulders and raised a fist in the air as Dwight and Claudette laughed beside them.

“That was freakin’ amazing are you kidding me!! David was coming out the exit gate, then no! Claudette got hooked! But wait! Dwight AND David went back for her but I was already there and we body blocked for her the whole way out!! The expression on that ugly bitches face was priceless.  You guys are awesome!” Feng happily expressed. 

David held her knees as she sat on his shoulders shouting to the survivors at the fire as they made their way back. Dwight and Claudette, like always, drifted towards their little bubble away from everybody else with Jake and Meg. David suddenly felt an absence within himself as Dwight left his side, like a warmth had just been taken away from him.

Feng smacked the top of his head playfully and David let her down carefully. Confused by the sudden silence of David, Feng put her hands on her hips and looked at her teammate.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothin’ Feng, go tell Ace and all em’ bout’ our adventure today” Feng raised and eyebrow.

“Hey what’s this?” she said and lifted David’s arm up. 

Nothing hurt anymore, nothing ever did when they were back at their safe haven. David almost forgot about the whole debacle with Dwight when-

“Is this Dwight’s... tie?”Feng said as she rolled up David’s sleeve more and tugged at the striped fabric binding his arm. 

“Stop it!” David growled and pulled away from her. She looked back to see Dwight laughing with the others.

“Oh, I see” she threw a catlike grin his way and he started removing the tie from his forearm. 

“Feng, he was just improvisin’ for bandages. It was nothin’”.

“Alrighty then, whatever you say” she wafted the air and to David’s relief, finally skipped over to where the others laid relaxing.

Dwight was biting his nails sitting on the log and rubbing a smear off his glasses on his slacks. He put them back on as he heard someone approach him.

“Oh hi David, what’s up” Dwight said. David really didn’t know what to say right now. He just stood there with the tie balled up in one of his fists.

“Umm... David?” Dwight looked up at him. 

“I believe this is yours” David handed Dwight his balled up tie, the blood had disappeared and was left spotless.

“Oh thank you” Dwight grabbed the tie and began wrapping it around his neck. David cleared his throat.

“Appreciate it, I really mean it” David uttered and Dwight gave him a warm smile. 

“It was nothing” Dwight said and automatically turned back to talk to Meg when she made a joke about one of Steve’s fuck-ups in one of the trials. David was left alone once again and decided to go listen to an overly excited Feng boast about their recent success. 


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particular trial with Dwight, David starts feeling a little different about him. Gets a little spicy.

Another day, another contemplation of why the fuck the survivors are still even trying. David sat down on a generator while he tried covering his nose due to the wretched smell of the decaying Pale Rose swamp. Finally almost finished with the generator, he suddenly heard thundering footsteps quickly approaching. David whipped his head around to see a wide eyed Dwight Fairfield tripping on his own feet and running straight towards him, almost playing the scene in his head at slow motion. 

“David, _run_!!!” Dwight yelled turning the corner and with brutal force came a seething Oni all powered up in his blood fury. David ran and Dwight followed him around a corner and with surprising strength Dwight shoved David right into one of the closest lockers.They were both out of breath and David swore he could feel his heart beating in unison of the others pressed flush up against his chest. Oni’s growling starting growing fainter as he seemed to have suddenly lost his prey.

David sighed in relief and looked down to see Dwight. He was close enough to the others face to count each eyelash on Dwight’s lids. He could also see a few freckles speckled across his glowing cheeks upon his perfect milky skin. The awful stench of decaying mud was none existent when David was enraptured on the sweet smell the smaller man produced. David realized his hands were rested on Dwight’s waist and Dwight’s were on his chest. He quickly pulled away and his backside hit the locker. David’s bodyguard protective instincts must have kicked in. 

“Oh god i-I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean to lead him to you I feel awful and you were almost done-“

“It’s fine, shit ‘appens now let’s get outta here” Dwight tried pushing back on the locker with his back.

“Oh no” 

“What?”

“I think it’s stuck” Dwight nervously explained while he tried hitting the locker door with his back harder in attempts of opening it.

“The hell ya mean it’s stuck?!” David borderline yelled as he tried pushing on the door until he started getting frustrated and punched it. 

“David be careful!” Dwight warned, but the brutish man was always brawns before brains.

The two stopped when they heard something approach the locker they were in. Dwight held his breath and David felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. 

The doors where swung open.

“Oh my god Ace!” Dwight sighed in relief as he stepped out and hugged the gambler. 

“You’re actually a life safer thank god you found us before the killer did” Ace all but shook his head. 

“Only the best services for our dear beloved leader” Ace said and David cautiously stepped out with him. 

“I heard something banging really loud and I found you two” he said and David felt his face get hot. 

“We were _stuck_ actually, Ace” David asserted while Ace shrugged and Dwight took a lengthy lead in front of them.

David winced in annoyance as Ace clicked his flashlight at him. “You better stop clickin’ that damn flashlight at me ‘fore I stick it in ya mouth” David warned, Ace laughed.

“Really King, you and glasses gettin’ it on in the middle of a trial? The role of the dirty bastard is supposed to belong to me” Ace teasingly smiled.

“I could really make a few good bets off this ya’know. Cha-Ching!” Ace finger gunned. 

“We weren’t ‘getting it on’ you bloody idiot. We acted upon impulse, it was the only thing we couldda done. Oni was pissed as hell” David tried convincing and Ace all but rolled his eyes. 

“And if I hear ya making up hot gossip around the group with my name in your mouth, you better pray the entity’ll bring ya back from the dead”. 

“Yeah sure whatever you say big man”

-

David sat looking up at the collection of stars that twinkled about the campfire. He heard a group of voices coming back perhaps from a recent trial. 

_Ah, there’s Dwight._ Well not just Dwight he was also accompanied by the three others including Jane, Bill and Nancy. David was a little thrown off when Dwight actually took the seat right next to him and his eyes averted to the campfire to act like his thoughts were occupied by something else.

“Hi David” Dwight said and nervously rubbed the side of his arm. “Today was a little crazy today huh? Sorry about that, again”

“You don’t needa apologize to me Dwight” 

Dwight rubbed his hands together. “I was wondering if I could ask you something”. 

“Of course, ask away”

“Well I don’t know know how to say this but... you’re just so strong-willed and aren’t afraid of pretty much any killer here. I was wondering if you could maybe teach me some of that” Dwight expressed.

David smiled, “you don’ need to come askin’ me for help like that. If anythin’ I’m the one that should be lookin’ up to you”.

“No no David come on just tell me! The others still tease me for hiding in lockers too much sometimes!” David threw his head back and let out a genuine laugh at that one.

“See what I mean!” Dwight smacked his forehead and groaned. 

“I need to be better, stronger for them” Dwight sighed and David resisted the urge to run his hand through Dwight’s hair.

“I know exactly how ya feel. My dad kinda always made me feel that way too. ‘Be better, faster, stronger’” David admitted.

“David...” 

“Hey but this ain’t bout me. You just take each trial like it’s any other day and say, ‘fuck you, ya ugly wanker’” Dwight laughed at that one.

“You’re right. I feel like you always know what to say” Dwight said. David got up from his spot to stretch and patted Dwight on the back. 

“Think imma head out inna’ woods. Been needin’ some alone time lately” Dwight nodded as David began making his way out into the deeper part of the forest. 

David had a designated place for him and himself only in the woods. Sometimes he went there to go scream at the sky or punch some trees when it he was having a particularly rough day, he didn’t want to the others to see him in when he was having a fit.

Even though trials seemed to be getting a lot better the last couple days, today was somewhat stressful. Getting his tongue ripped straight out of his mouth by Oni and his finger chopped off by Clown in the same day wasn’t exactly a fun experience.

He plopped down against one of the trees, brushing away any fallen tree branches and pine needles that lay about and began to undo the buckle of his belt. He hadn’t had a lay since he got to this awful place and found it difficult to keep it in his pants due to his higher levels of testosterone. 

Sure some of the survivors liked to fool around with each other once and a while but no one really succeeded in piquing David’s interest. Kate was pretty and Jane has a curvy figure, yet David knew in the back of his head he would probably end up breaking each of their hearts eventually. All the women he’s been with in the past surely would agree with that statement.

He undid the rest of his belt holding up his pants and latched down his fly revealing his striped boxers. Due to the sudden rise in his body temperature David also unbuttoned his shirt to get some cool air on himself. His fished out his sizable package and automatically started rutting up and down to help get it hard.

He then proceeded to imagine a gorgeous, long haired blonde woman with incredible curves sitting in his lap.

He closed his eyes. _He would be feeling her up while she bounced up and down in his lap, him slapping her big ass for encouragement._

_ Strangely, David realized that her body was suddenly much skinner and held a paler complexion to it.  _

David’s junk started getting harder and he imagined himself pulling at strands of... _strands of short black hair?_

His eyes shot open. Wait what just happened? Maybe it was just his hormones clouding the content of his brain from working correctly. He shut his eyes again but continued to see that same unruly black mass of hair. _The body bouncing on him moaned in pure bliss. David had never gotten this hard so quickly before, all because he could imagine a good looking-_

He rutted faster into his hand as he imagined that same person riding him from above. _The moans generated from the person bouncing on top of him began coming out slowly in a deeper, huskier voice. This next time David looked up to his imaginary persona giving him a lustful look with his big brown eyes covered with the thick lenses of black glasses. Oh shit._

“Oh fuck Dwight” David moaned as he shot his load all over his glistening abs and rode out the last contents of his orgasm.

He sat laying in the dirt, completed satisfied and defeated having one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his life thinking about Dwight Fairfield. 

“Oh shit” he groaned and wiped his abs off swiftly. 

Did he really just masturbate to his first thought of having sex with another guy? There was an idea that lingered in the back of David’s head that was telling him it was a little bit fucked up he was thinking of his own leader like this. No, he was just touch starved and Dwight was the only one who was giving him the luscious attention that he oh so craved on a daily basis. Nope, Dwight definitely didn’t have a nice ass that David found himself looking in the direction in every once and a while. The entities choice in wardrobe just made it look like that. David felt like he was out of his mind. Back home, he never even looked in the direction of another man with thoughts of knocking them up in his bedroom and here he was realizing the cute little curve Dwight had on his hind side whenever he bent over to go pick up supplies or help heal another survivor.

He covered his hands with his face and sighed.It was just one thought this one night, nothing to worry about. Tomorrow his head would probably be back to normal. He got up and brushed the dirt off his back to follow the glow of the fire to meet up with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bruh moment when you’re a killer main but you’re more interested in survivor lore >:( BHVR I want more.


	3. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is more enraptured with Dwight than he originally thought. Smut scene so shield your eyes children.

“Goddamit Felix” David groaned as he saw giant spider claws appear from the sky to pick up her next fallen victim. The trial so far was not looking too good for the four. Yui had been sacrificed earlier on, followed by Felix. 

The only remaining two, were to David’s surprise, himself and Dwight. The brawler was initially trying to ignore him practically the whole entire time; he didn’t want to face the... _man_ who the night before had fantasized naked and making sweet love with. 

Although trials were usually significantly better with Dwight in the scenario, Myers was absolutely relentless today. He probably was feeling extra pent up and his longing for bloodlust had to be fulfilled. At this point in the game there was only one generator left but all three of them were right next to each other, and Myers was patrolling the area like a hawk.

David blinked as he heard Dwight’s loud scream that echoed off the walls of Coldwind Farm. Apparently he had no choice to face him now. David rounded the corner to see his leader struggling with the entities claws. David put his hands under Dwight’s armpits as he lifted him off, closing his eyes in attempt to prevent blood from splattering in them. 

“Y-you came back!!” Dwight gasped and David quickly grabbed him by the wrist into the farm shed. They scrambled to their knees as Dwight held his shoulder gushing with blood and let out a sob. It didn’t matter how many times David had heard the leader crying out in pain, it still made him perturbed. He hated the sound of any of his friends like this.

“Course I came back, I wouldn’t leave ever leave ya hangin’ like that” David said. 

“Myers is just going back and forth between the last three gens. There’s no stopping it one of us is going to have to die eventually”.

David began to scan the area. “Well would ya look at that” Dwight followed David’s gaze. The hatch had appeared right next to them. 

“Oh no, I should’ve brought a key! Of course this would happen right now” Dwight rubbed his temples nervously. David pondered. Dwight peered over to his teammate to see a sour look upon the other man’s busted up face. His eyes giving the implication of asking what he was thinking. David got up and ruffled a big hand inhis comrades hair and shot him a warm smile.

“David what are you doing” Dwight asked. His leader-like instincts began kicking in, David could notice by the smallest change in his tone. 

“Stay here” David said. “No what are you doing!” Dwight tried grabbing him by the wrist but David, being much stronger, just pulled away. 

“Do I gotta repeat myself? I said stay ‘ere” David lowly demanded and Dwight shook his head.

“Don’t tell me what to do! I asked what the hell you’re doing” Dwight asserted and David roughly pushed the leader to his knees next to the hatch. David walked outside to see an irritable looking Micheal Myers clenching his kitchen knife wondering where the last two survivors could be.

“‘Ey shitface!” David hollered and Myers swiftly turned to see the an angry British man cussing him out. His thundering footsteps managed to scare away the surrounding crows as he approached David.

“Yeah that’s right! You surrounding those last gens cause ya just scared of displeasing the spider bit-“ his last words were haunted as Myers huge hand engulfed David’s throat cutting of his airway. The knife was then burieddeep into his abdomen and he could faintly hear Dwight’s voice calling out for him.

-

David groaned as he wiped his eyes, the bright glow of the fire making his eyes strain.

“Welcome back” Yui said. He nodded in acknowledgment. “Myers caught you first huh? I’m assuming Dwight ended up getting the hatch” David nodded “Yea, I hope he did”. David wasn’t in a mood to be social at all right now. Yui raised her eyebrows as he got up without saying a word to disappear into the deep woods once again. 

“What’s up with him?” Felix asked. Yui just shrugged. “I really don’t know. He’s been acting weird lately. Well, weirder than usual that is”. 

David plopped down in his same designated spot against a giant tree, closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He heard branches crunch under the sound of footsteps; he didn’t need to open his eyes to know who is was.

“What the fuck are you actually thinking!” Dwight’s fists were clenched together and his face was decorated with a shade of red to elucidate just how livid he was. David cracked an eye open and tried to hide the small smirk on his face. Dwight couldn’t be imitating even if he tried.

“What the- is this _funny_ to you David?! That was so incredibly unnecessary!” The leader shouted.

“Woulda done ‘at with anybody” he practically could taste the lie rolling off his tongue. That wasn’t necessarly true. If it had been anybody else, they would’ve devised a plan for one person to run the killer around while the other worked on the last generator, hoping no one would get caught first. Sure he had taken hits for other survivors when absolutely necessary, but went out of his way to do it that time.

David thought he would never live to see the day when Dwight Fairfield brought his hand up and smacked David’s cheek generating a loud noise that echoed throughout the forest. David was ultimately stunned into silence and just when he was about to square up to the other man, his eyes widened and his heart threatening to beat out of his chest when Dwight put a gentle hand on the side of his face to caress where he had just put a blow. It wasn’t a very hard slap but just enough to create a small stinging sensation.

“I-Im sorry, I just needed to get that out. Do you understand how upset I am?” David blinked at Dwight’s words. This was the first time the fighter didn’t want to strangle anybody who had any intention of hurting him. He deserved that slap anyways.

“Never ever do that **ever** again” Dwight begged, David could almost see the whites of Dwight’s eyes glistening as tears threatened his ducts. 

“I appreciate you being a reliable teammate, but that was just... really uncalled for” Dwight sighed and leaned back against the tree that David was also laying back on. 

“You have to promise me you’ll never do that again as long as we’re here, got it?” David only generated a grunt in response. 

“ _David_ ”

“Yea yea alright I’m sorry” David wafted a hand in the direction of the leader. Dwight rolled his eyes.

“What are you doing out here anyways” Dwight asked. 

“I come ‘ere a lot. I think you’re too busy on leadership duty to really notice I’m gone” David said. Dwight didn’t respond.

David rustled with the pocket on his Harrington jacket and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Dwight looked at him curiously.

“Woah, Entity let’s you have those here?” David shrugged. “Had ‘em stuff in ‘ere day I was dropped down into this shithole. They come back every time I die” he put the cig between his lips and lit the flame under it.

“Good when I’m feelin’ stressed out” David said as he drew a big puff of smoke. Dwight stayed silent. David pulled out another and offered it to the other man. The nervous man blinked and took it between his fingers. 

“Oh gosh I... I haven’t smoked since college” Dwight laughed nervously as David clicked the lighter on the underside for him. David began to process the realization that the man sitting right beside him is the same person he was just thinking about yesterday riding him with reckless abandon like a naive little cowboy.

“Why did you save me David” Dwight asked. David felt himself cringe at the question. Was he really about to tell Fairfield how he really felt? There were a lot of things David had learned in this realm and one of this is don’t wait to express something.

”You’re amazin’. Would rather ‘ave my life on the line than our precious leader” David coughed.   
  


“You mean you did that all just to protect me?” David could feel his adrenaline pounding. David turned to look at his teammate as the leader tilted his head, took a long drag and leaned in to huff the smoke right into David’s mouth.

“Allow me to thank you then” Dwight said, a little bit of nervousness in his voice and David’s junk practically jumped in response. That was an incredibly sexy thing for anxious little Fairfield to come out and do so hot. His only instinctive reaction was to suck in a cloud of smoke and blow it right back into Dwight’s mouth. 

“Yeah?”

Dwight grabbed two fistfuls of David’s jacket and smashed his lips against the British man’s. 

Dwight’s lips weren’t big, but they were as soft and as plush as David ever imagined them to be. David pushed back into the kiss, silently informing Dwight that he wasn’t completely useless. Dwight pulled away and panted, his eyes lidded and glasses falling off the bridge of his nose.

“You think I don’t notice the way you look at me? Taking extra hits, saving my life? I can read you like a book, King” Dwight licked his lips and pressed his mouth into David’s again. David was a little embarrassed that his lips were chapped and rugged in comparison of the sweet pair that was connected to him. Dwight lifted a leg to straddle the bigger man and David gripped his hips. 

“Jesus Fairfield” David breathed as Dwight placed kisses along his prominent jawline. “What’s got ya so hot n’ bothered right now”.

“You” Dwight said and David placed a big hand on the leaders ass to give it a squeeze through his office slacks. Dwight leaned forward, “think of this as my thanks to you”. Dwight whispered in David’s ear and gave a long lick to the inked tattoo of a rose David had behind his earlobe. David shuttered in pleasure and felt goosebumps start to form on his body. _Did Dwight even realize how amazing his tongue felt?_

David felt like he was being pampered by his own personal angel, with butterfly like kisses to his neck and the teasing hand started to unbutton his stained shirt. David noticed this was the first kiss he’d had with another guy and hell, it beat every single other one he ever had in his life. 

Dwight looked down to see a tent in the brawler’s jeans. David swore his dick twitched in response when dwight bit his lip and looked at him with eyes lidded and cheeks blushing pink.

“W-wow is that a purple flashlight in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?”

“M’... sorry I didn’t know it would react so fast to-“ oh lord, Dwight couldn’t flirt to save his life and yet David still felt like was crumbling under the other man’s touch. 

“God, shut up and just roll with it”

His shirt was practically ripped open and David felt exposed to Dwight’s prying eyes on his body in the best way possible. Dwight placed his hands on David’s neck and slowly lowered them down to tickle his stomach and finally placed it on David’s belt buckle. David’s breath hitched as the smaller man undid his buckle and the button to his jeans. 

“Having a body like this should be illegal” Dwight joked and David let out a low laugh. 

David wondered what it would be like to be back in the real world, to have been making out with Dwight in the hallway of his apartment the whole way to the bedroom touching and feeling up each other. He would push Dwight on his mattress and Dwight would beg for him, _“just fuck me please just fuck me!”_ Maybe call him daddy while David kneaded at those soft thighs and marked up all of the nervous man’s upper body with his mouth. 

David grabbed at the others shoulders and with his strong force, flipped Dwight to switch positions, Dwight letting the brawler move him into place like a rag doll.

And there he was, laying under David with his big brown eyes peering up at the British man while his face was slightly turned into the crease of his elbow. His blushing features where illuminated by the beaming moonlight and traces of sweat ran down his forehead as he panted lightly. His lips were almost a shade of cherry red due to David’s assault on them. One could probably convince David that Dwight popped out of a real life renaissance painting and he’d believe you.

“What are you waiting for?” Dwight said and David was pulled out of his little mini daydream. David struggled with undoing Dwight’s office tie due to the size of his hands and Dwight started pulling it off for him. He undid his own buttons to discard his shirt as well.

David, the king of doing it dirty, was getting nervous? No, that’s impossible. He had never slept with another man before, and nothing in his mind was telling him to stop for anything. It wasn’t his first time longing to do this, it was something he’d always wanted but since his parents heavily frowned about same sex relationships, he often found himself torn.

“Ya really wanna do this righ’ where someone could jus’ come walkin’ anytime?” David asked.

“To be completely honest I’m way too horny to care” and David decided that made two of them. 

Dwight began to fish out David’s dick from inside his boxers and stroked it cautiously. “Wow, you’re big... do you think it’ll fit?” Dwight said and David got a little flustered at his lewd words. David melted at the comment, Dwight’s praise was always so fucking addicting. Even the other survivors would go out of their way just to have him show adoration to them.

“You really wanna ‘ave sex with me Dwight?” “David if I didn’t want to fuck you I wouldn’t have my hand down your pants right now”. Good point. 

Dwight’s office slacks were up next when he unbuckled himself and slid them under the curve of his ass. David cupped at the former office workers butt like a basketball and god, what a cute little ass he had. So round, soft and perfect.

“Are ya a virgin?” David asked and Dwight shook his head. Part of David wasn’t surprised. He also wondered what type of guys Dwight had been with in the past. “Let me prep first though”. David nodded.

“I ain’t got nothin’ sticky on me” David blinked when Dwight gave him a small smirk and took one of David’s hands and engulfed two meaty fingers in his mouth, staring David straight in the eyes as he did it. 

“Fuckin’ hell Dwight...” Dwight moaned in response. He pulled the fingers out of his mouth. 

Dwight lead the others man wrist down to his asshole. Dwight sunk down on them and David positively growled as Dwight began fucking himself down on two fingers. 

David felt like he was young and inexperienced again, like he was crushing on someone who would barely throw a glance his way in the halls in high school, or all the times he was in the locker room wondering why his lower stomach started to knot when he saw the other players in their boxers. The pure raw excitement and anticipation bursting through his veins. He felt like he just ran a marathon.

“Fuck... okay I think that’s good I’m ready now” Dwight finally said and David grabbed his own straining dick to press it against Dwight’s little pink hole. He gripped Dwight’s waist below him and began putting it in. 

“You’re so big... I-I feel like I’m getting split in half” Dwight groaned and held onto David’s pronounced shoulders for physical support. David began fucking into him slow. Dwight’s inner canal was squeezing him so tight, it felt like David was ascending, his brain going into compete autopilot mode and Dwight moaned out his name and ran his fingers along the others back. His fingernails are excessively short due to him biting them consistently, but every feathery touch Dwight gave the other man felt like a sensual blessing.

David started to pick up the pace humping into his leader, the sound of slapping skin reflected across the trees. 

“Oh god oh God you’re fucking ruining me David” Dwight moaned and practically sobbed as David held a bruising grip on his hips. 

“Y-you’re using me like an... an animal” Dwight sobbed and David leaned in to nip at the sensitive flesh on Dwight’s neck. 

“Fuck so big, you’re so big I feel like I’m melting. It’s so hot inside me” Dwight’s dirty language only bringing David closer to the brink of an orgasm. David was the tinniest bit worried when Dwight wrapped his legs around David’s meaty ass. 

“Dwight- I’m cummin’ ya better- ohhh” David loosing his words when Dwight started rutting back into him. 

“Y-you can come inside. I kinda wanna... fuckin’ feel it. Please” Dwight whimpered and David’s hand engulfed the smaller man’s leaking erection to start jerking it rigorously generating a cry from Dwight. 

David unloaded deep into Dwight’s ass and groaned as Dwight spilled his own seed all over David’s hand. He slowly pulled out and looked at Dwight’s gorgeous face post-orgasm. David took a thumb and spread Dwight’s asshole, mesmerized by the white cum that came out if it.

“F-fuck don’t spread it!” Dwight’s face exploded in embarrassment while smacking David’s hand away. Dwight regained his composure and sighed. They both put their clothes back on and Dwight gave David a little side smile.

David now just realizing that his little fantasy was only just starting to become a reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time to write today because my finals aren’t until next week so pog. Lemme know what y’all think and suggestions.


	4. A Breaking Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can ever be truly content with the way things are in the Entities realm.

“Dwight, will you please do me a favor and go gather some flowers so I can make more offerings please? I’m running low” Claudette started and rummaged through the little supplies that she had left. 

“Of course Claud” Dwight got up and David watched as he got up to begin going through the woods. 

“Oi, dontcha’ want someone to come with ya?” David pipped up making Claudette and Dwight look back at him. 

“I’ll accompany ya” David got up and stood beside the leader earning him a beaming smile.

“Nah, it’s alright I can go” Meg pipped up and got up to stand beside Dwight also. 

“Really, I insist. I’ll punch their lights out if anythin’ lays a finger on ‘im”.

“Yeah Meg, it’s okay. David and I will be fine” Dwight assured, lightly beaming a smile in Meg’s direction. She made an irritated sigh and went to join a preoccupied Claudette.

“She’s jus’ a lil’ bundle of joy today ain’t she?” David put his hands in his pockets as him and Dwight began treading through the forest. 

“I-I think she’s just having a difficult time with herself right now. I’m a little afraid we’re all slowly loosing hope here” Dwight rubbed his arm nervously.

“With you as our guidance? I doubt that” Dwight looked over to the brawler to give him a genuine smile of appreciation. 

“God David, you’re always so compassionate with your words” Dwight sighed.

“Oh come here, these are the flowers she wanted” Dwight rushed over to a few small bushes producing blooming a plethora of blooming flowers. David followed behind him. The forest was quiet today. There was no cawing of the big ugly crows David despised and no wind howling through the trees.

“Wow the freshness of the flowers always smells so good” Dwight leaned in to inhale a large whiff of the blooming buds.

“It’s a little weird that something so pretty and fascinating can actually be produced in the Entities realm” Dwight picked one of the flowers and rolled it in between his fingers.

“Oh yeah? Bet it’ll look even prettier on a pretty face to match” David picked one of the bog laurels and tucked it behind Dwight’s ear. 

Dwight laughed and David could see the light pink blush beginning to form on the leaders complexion.

“Is _David King_ seriously flirting with me right now?” Dwight raised an eyebrow and David learned in so his face was only a mere couple of inches away from the leaders.

“What would ya do if I am?” David closed the gap between them to press their mouths together. Dwight wrapped his arms around the brawler as David hands snaked around to grab at Dwight’s small waist. David’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the taste of those sweet, sweet lips.

“So this is why you wanted to accompany me here, a helpless little man in the woods you knew you could get wrapped around your finger so easily?” Dwight began to kiss the underside of David’s jawline and he felt a smile against it. He only hummed in response. 

David’s heart was almost pounding out of his chest. When was it ever so thrilling to sneak around with someone like this? Only something them two would know about. Just their little private scene. Dwight pulled away and David closed his eyes missing the radiating warmth of the other man.

“Now come on, we gotta collect these so they don’t suspect something from us being gone too long” Dwight maneuvered back to the bushes and David collected as many as his hands could hold.

-

“What’s got you all sappy happy today King?” Nea said and David turned his head to face her. 

“What? Can’t a guy just be content once and a while?” David frowned at her. A light smirk had been playing on David’s mouth almost all day, he even offered to help craft Claudette’s offerings and packed the contents of med-kits desperately needed for the upcoming trials.

“Kinda hard to find yourself a happy go lucky person in this hell hole, especially you” Nea crooned. David’s head suddenly jolted when he noticed the incoming group, completely ignoring the urban artists sentiment.

Ah, there he was. David admired a freshly escaped Dwight approach them, he could tell by the slight smile tugging at the leaders lips that the recent trial was a victory. He began noticing little details like that. David couldn’t resist the nervous shaking in his leg. He felt like an excited puppy, thrilled their owner was finally home from a long day at work. It was a little pathetic in that way; David had always been pretty independent until he got a taste of the perdurable force that is Dwight Fairfield. After that amazing night of making love to the leader, David found himself flexing his muscles and buffing out his chest a little more when Dwight was around. It was expected, he did this with all of his love interests in the past.

What he did not expect was Dwight to approach the scrapper and sit comfortably next him. “Mind if I hang out here for tonight?” Dwight said and David practically shook his head instantly. 

Feng, Ace and Nea all blinked in suprise to see the leader take a spot next to David. They were the ones who commonly sat with the brawler, all the survivors pretty much had their designated spots at the campfire and moving around was somewhat a rare occurrence. It was especially unusual for Dwight to reside anywhere else besides in his own little bubble with the other three. 

“So, how were your trials today?” Dwight asked. “All the same, probably woulda’ been betta’ if you were there” and Dwight smiled in response.

“Hiiii Dweet!!” _Oh lord_. David grumbled in annoyance as he was rudely reminded of the close presence of the other three. 

“What made you wanna come over here today?” Nea butted in, yawning as she crossed her arms.

“Yea Mr. Leader, maybe you just wanted to test your luck in a card game?” Ace grinned and shuffled through his signature deck of cards. 

“O-oh just... wanted to see how everyone is doing so far. I like to check up on you all every once in awhile” Dwight tapped his finger on David’s large hand placed on the log. David stared and Dwight’s features glowing from the light of the fire.

He blinked when Dwight’s expression turned sour.

“She’s... calling me again? But I just came back from a trial!” Dwight groaned in frustration. 

“That’s weird, I wonder why she’s been calling you up so much lately. I feel like it’s more now than ever before” Feng tapped her chin. Dwight shook his head in response.

“Maybe I did something to tick her off recently, who even knows at this point” He fixed his glasses and looked at David.

“Duty calls” and David reached behind the log to pinch Dwight’s ass playfully earning him a light elbow to the ribs as he snickered.

“I’ll come back here when it’s done okay?” And to David’s complete shock, Dwight got up from his spot to caress the side of the British man’s face almost in a loving manner. The brawler practically purred in response. It was only a momentary touch though, probably to prevent the other survivors noticing, and as quickly as he felt the warmth to his cheek it was gone.

David immediately changed his bubbly expression into stern and serious. He only peered over for a mere second to see a disgusted and shocked expression coming from Meg, Jake and Claudette. Claudette brought her hand up to Jake’s ear with a whisper as he mouthed something back to her. 

Someone cleared their throat. David looked down to see an amused looking Nea, lips clenched into a widespread grin. She tapped her fingers on her crossed arms.

“What”

“Nothin’”

“Nea I know tha’ look, ya got somethin’ pulled up your sleeve don’t you so why not just spit it out already”

“What’s going on between you two” Nea said.

“Yea haha, Fairfield huh? Didn’t know he was your type” Ace bluntly invited himself into the conversation.

_ Me either. _

David wanted to punch himself after feeling a blush creep across his face. All his brain was telling him was; play it cool, it’s just them. You talk to them on a daily basis, it’s nothing new. 

“What are you lot talkin’ about” 

“Oh my god are you kidding me? You think we didn’t just notice that little stunt? The way you’ve been looking at him? And, Ace told Feng and I about your locker incident the other day” Nea looked over to the gambler.

“Of course I look at him Nea he’s our leader for Christ sake wha’ else am I supposed to do, look at the ground? And Ace is filled to the brim with horseshit so I wouldn’t believe anythin’ that comes out of that snarky mouth”.

Ace laughed and smacked his thigh.

“No you bonehead, it’s the way you look at him. It’s incredibly obvious David ‘I’m in denial of all my repressed feelings’ King”

“It...it is?”

“So you agree with me then?”

_ That smug little- _

“No no fuckin- out of all the people to find out about this it had to be you three” David smacked both his hands on his face and let out a long groan.

Feng squeeled and jumped up and down, grabbing ahold of David’s big shoulders and rocking his body back and forth. 

“Good lord relax will you. Your secrets safe with us, we won’t say anything, I just like to see you get worked up about it” she let out a low laugh. 

Giddy Feng put her hands on her cheeks, “Are you going to ask him out? Or are you guys already dating? Oh my god oh my god I’m going to die of excitement-“ 

“We are **_not_** a couple!” David asserted, without being loud enough to alert the whole group. 

“We’ve just been havin’ some moments, I really don’ know what’s happenin’ right now. It’s very complicated”. 

“Okay we’ll keep our mouths shut... **only** if you **promise** to keep us informed about it” Feng said.

“Fine” David rolled his eyes in retaliation.

There was a silence that lingered in the air for a little bit, David only hearing the crackling of the fire and distant murmuring.

“So I’m guessing Dwight is the one bottoming or-“ 

David smacked Ace in the back of the head enough to send his sunglasses flying off emanating him and nea into a screaming laughing fit.

-

Trials went by as normal, day after day it was the same routine for all of them. The only thing that changed was Dwight beginning to accompany David’s little group instead of his own. Everytime one of them would come back from a trial they would discuss one of their crazy experiences or about their previous lives before this mess. David learned about how Dwight was just a normal, mediocre guy who began his adulthood working at a dead end pizza establishment making barely the minimum wage. Isn’t that ironic.

David’s chest would warm up whenever Dwight threw his head back and laughed at one of David’s dirty jokes or an attempt to distract the leader from the seriousness of his role to the survivors. 

“And then, I stuck my tongue out after pallet stunning Trapper, he was so pissed that he accidentally stepped in his own trap! It was freaking hilarious!” Feng laughed and clapped her hands together. David’s smile faded as he heard the distant whispers of the fog calling him up. He ruffled a hand through Dwight’s unruly hair.

“Gotta go luv, see ya in a bit” Dwight nodded and as David began walking away he processed the little nickname he gave the leader. It suited him well.

David felt himself cringe a little bit as Meg, Jake and Claudette stepped up right next to him. They would usually be hyping each other up and laughing together if it was Dwight instead of the other man. Instead, there was only silence and the sound of Meg stretching her legs. David looked over to the three.

“‘Ello” David started. Claudette only looked down at the med-kit she held and Jake looking the complete opposite direction of David’s presence. Meg only started into the distance to continue stretching her limbs.

“Are you all ready then?” Claudette’s meek voice was barely audible. David nodded.

David found himself in the Red Forest, it was actually one of his preferred maps. The fresh smell of crisp air and the cool raindrops that fell on his skin. 

He rounded a corner to find his teammates crouching on a generator lowly mumbling to each other. They stopped as they only momentarily acknowledged David’s presence to go back to their work. 

He joined them on the only free side of the generator and began connecting the wires. There was silence.

“You know you’re just a phase right?”

“What-“

“You clearly have a lot of issues. Dwight always does this to people he thinks he can” she raised her hands to create air quotes, “quote unquote _‘fix’_ and once he thinks he’s saved you from yourself he’ll just find someone else to pamper or come back to us. It’s really only a matter of time” Meg finished and sternly went back to her work on the generator.

_ That wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true. Was it?  _

David’s intention was never to hog Dwight all to himself from the others. It was Dwight’s choice to hang around him all the time lately.

“I know what your game is, King. If you so as much lay a finger on Dwight intending to hurt him, I will personally send you to the Entity myself” the generator sprang to life and before David could even form a response, she was gone. Quick and quiet was an understatement. Jake was also gone, saying not a word as per usual. The only one that David was left with was a concerned looking Claudette.

David would never even think about wanting to hurt Dwight. He consistently put his life on the line for his leader every single day, why would any of that begin to change now?

Claudette began to search for the next generator as David hurriedly followed suit, his expression going blank as he saw Claudette turning her shoulder at him with a miffed sighed.

“Claud, I feel like you’re the only one who doesn’t wanna kill me right now” David walked beside her. She only looked away from him. 

“Why are they so bothered all of a sudden?” 

“I think...” Claudette started.

“It’s so hard to live here without a constant support system, and I think they feel as if theirs are being threatened. I guess it’s just complicated” Claudette said as David stopped to see her disappear into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it.


	5. His Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David only finds himself more attached to his leader with every passing day.

“D-David!” The scrapper jumped when he heard the small voice calling out to him. His surprise didn’t last long though, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

“Come, follow me. The Legion guy is preoccupied with Steve right now and I’m almost done with the last generator” David nodded. They maneuvered their way through the heavy snow in Mount Ormond where they were currently fighting for their lives in. It was looking good for them so far right now, only one of them being on death hook and the rest were fine. David wasn’t in the least bit surprised since Dwight was there for guidance.

They both crouched down to the nearly completed generator and began connecting the wires. The scrapper blinked as he saw Dwight tremble. 

“Ya cold?” David assumed to be true, since the only thing covering Dwight’s skin was a thin office shirt. 

“Y-yeah but it’s fine I can just deal with it” Dwight shivered. David began to strip himself of his Harrington jacket and draped in over Dwight’s shoulders.

“David...? O-oh gosh you really don’t have too I-“ 

“Nah it’s fine mate, you need it more than me. Got less meat on ya bones and I don’t want one of my mates turnin’ into a human popsicle” Dwight smiled and David felt like the leaders bright face alone could melt the snow around them.

“Boom, all done!” Dwight exclaimed as the generator sprang to life triggering the loud siren of the exit gates powering up.

“Cmon then let’s get outta this damn place” David murmured. The scrapper placed a hand on the leaders back and couldn’t help but look down at the sight of Dwight in his jacket. It was almost two sizes two big and Dwight was snuggling up in it, wrapping his arms around himself. 

_...so cute. _

“Ya cold anymore?” David asked and Dwight quickly shook his head no. They quickly made their way to one of the exit gates and David stepped forward to pull down the lever for the leader. Didn’t want Dwight’s little hands getting cold.

As soon as the gate screeched open the two hurried inside. David’s heart suddenly started pounding in sync with the heartbeat notifying them of the killers close presence. He was stopped to see Dwight just barely on the inside looking straight back into the trial, right at a seething Frank dashing right towards them. David was flabbergasted, Dwight usually never stuck around in the endgame collapse if he didn’t have to, this was entirely new. Why was he just standing there?! Didn’t he know the killer might have No Ed?

Just when David was about to grab onto the leaders wrist to pull him towards the campfire he saw Dwight raise his hands to his face and shouted, 

“Fuck you, y-you ugly wanker!” Dwight yelled and started screaming laughing as he pushed David into the exit gate and David looked back to see a disgusted looking Frank. David was utterly shocked, isn’t that what he said when he was giving Dwight advice for the first-

David began laughing so hard he thought his throat was going to give out. He practically caught Dwight in his arms as the leaders face got red from the laughing fit. As both of their laughing began to subside, Dwight looked up at the bigger man holding him in his arms like his life depended on it.

“W-was that good?” Dwight asked. 

“Perfect” David said as he leaned down to kiss the other man in his embrace. David was a little thrown back at Dwight’s eyes being wide open as he kissed him. Maybe he just wasn’t expecting it.

“D-didn’t know ya had it in ya fearless leader” David growled as he nipped at the Dwight’s neck and Dwight began giggling at the sensation. The leader closed his eyes and bit his lip as he ran a teasing hand over David’s clothed package.

“Cmon then, let’s get the hell outta ‘ere luv” David smiled against Dwight’s pale neck and moved away so the two could walk back to the campfire.

-

“So Dwight, what are you going to do when we finally get out of here for good?” Feng started. That was the question, how were any of them going to come back into the real world to try and convince anybody about what just happened to them? They’d all collectively be sent to the insane asylum.

Dwight lowered his eyelids and sighed. 

“I honestly have no idea at this point. I’m fired for all I know at my job, I’d probably have to find a new one right away. And how would I even try and tell them my past complications? Oh sorry you guys all thought I was dead, I was actually in a different realm trying to fight a totalitarian spider lord” Dwight laughed nervously.

“You totally have a point” she sighed. “I just miss playing computer games. I bet they’ve cranked out all types of new stuff by now. I’m not even sure how long we’ve been in here”. 

“What about you David?” Dwight looked at the brawler sitting next to him. It was nightfall and David was cold, he was freezing; but Dwight looked so comfortable in his jacket that he didn’t dare say a word. He’s a little thrown back that Dwight’s actually still wearing it in front of everybody else. He’s sure no one would really suspect anything though, survivors did little favors like this to each other all the time.

“Don’ know. Probably hit the bar and get so piss drunk I won’ even be able to stand straight. Then have a crisis the next day” David expressed. 

“Pff... typical” Nea smiled.

“Hey man then count me in. I haven’t had a drink for what feels like years. I’m deprived!” Ace complained. David laughed lowly.

What would it be like if they all got out together? Would they ever talk to each other ever again? He felt like they would because they all shared a certain bond that was splattered in their blood. 

“I wanna go too!” Dwight exclaimed. David rubbed the other man’s back.

“Oi lad, after this is over I’m buyin’ a whole round for everyone ‘ere on me. That I promise” David assured.

Dwight got up and looked down at the scrapper. “I’ll be back. I want to go check on Claudette and them, okay?” Dwight said. David only nodded.

David watched as Dwight approach his best friends and Nea elbowed David softly in the ribs. 

“I think you’re his favorite” she slyly whispered.

Meg, Claudette and Jake looked over to David and back to Dwight as they all hugged him in an embrace, almost like they hadn’t seen him in a while. 

“I think they think I’m his favorite too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter cuz I’m also posting another one.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing an intimate moment between Dwight and Jake, David looses it.

“Dwight... what are we?” 

“What do you mean David?” Dwight looked up to see the other man staring off into the distance while biting his bottom lip. Both of them had disappeared for a little while into the woods because David wanted to talk some things out, not necessarily informing the group about it though. It was fine, survivors snuck off all the time to have their moments or to fool around with each other, but no one really wanted to go alone with David because they were probably afraid he’d pick a fight. Only Feng, Ace and Nea had gone with him until this point.

“Like... relationship... level... wise?” David anxiously said. Dwight only looked at the ground and blinked.

“You’re my friend David” Dwight smiled and patted a reassuring hand upon the brawlers shoulder. 

Yeah okay, friend. Do friends practically jump on each other to make out when no one else is around? Do friends make sudden, serene movements to tease the other during a trial or at the fire? David felt like his head was not screwed on right. He had never had the experience of being with another man before and it was a hell of a lot different than dealing with women. In a good and a bad way, it depended.

After the situation with Meg and the others, David was torn. Was he supposed to continue his little secret with Dwight after that? 

David King, King dreamboat who left his shirt just a couple buttons open because he’s a narcissistic asshole who just loves to put on a show; knocked up their leader, little bright-eyed Dwight Fairfield under a tree and had his seed dripping down the smaller man’s quivering thighs. How was he not supposed to be more than a little worried about the situation? 

“W-why is there... some issue? Or-“

“No no no, I was just, kinda confused on... our- jus’ forget it” David sighed.

“But ya don’ wanna like... fix me right?” Something inside of David’s mind was convincing him that Meg did have a point. Whenever Dwight saw an opportunity to deliver words of encouragement and comfort to those who need it, he sure as hell doesn’t hesitate.

“...fix you? What are you even saying David? Why would I want to fix you when there’s nothing to fix” Dwight only hummed.

“Whaddaya mean by ‘at” David said in response.

“You’re fine just the way you are, sure you have some complications to work out but doesn’t everybody? It’s really only human, and we’re all only human. Expect those disgusting abominations out to get us on the daily”.

David was speechless at this point, Dwight was always so carefree with his words. How could such a nervous little man always say the right thing at the right moment? It baffled David every single time no matter how often it happened. Figured that trait went along with the whole “natural born leader” thing.

“Right, ya know Dwight I really wanted to tell ya-“

“Wait shh!” Dwight put a finger up to David’s lips. David could hear it too, the whispers of the Entity whispering in his ear. “You hear her too huh?” Dwight scanned David’s face, he nodded. “Alright let’s get going I guess”.

-

David’s first instinct was to go look for his leader. 

He shook his head and pinched the bump on his nose telling the story of countless bar fights and petty alleyway brawls. Who was he kidding? Dwight was not the one for him, the leader had so much obscured potential and aspirations for his future, the groups future to be exact. David didn’t want to ruin Dwight’s dignity with his huge amount of emotional burden that would just pile on Dwight’s back eventually. Dwight Fairfield, who wouldn’t hurt the hair on a fly being in a relationship with the mountain of a man who wouldn’t hesitate to break a man’s neck for a living? Yeah, the equation wasn’t adding up too well.

After this, David promised himself internally that it was time to cut off whatever he had going on with Fairfield and move on with their lives. It wasn’t that big of a deal, David was so numb to breakups- not like this was a breakup or anything but a similar situation like that.

The scrapper has to prevent himself from gagging due to wretched smell of decaying pigcorpse in the Gideon Meat Plant. Out of all the maps he always hated it here. His footsteps echoed across the empty walls as he started his search for a generator. Same thing every single day. 

David stopped in his tracks when he heard a light groan. Was that... someone hurt? He almost didn’t notice the sound of someone crying out in pain because it was so quiet. Usually survivors were much louder than that, well all of them expect-

David peaked his head around the bottom of the stairway to see a bloody Jake Park leaning against the dirt stained walls. Jake gripped at his side, blood soaking his green parka, presumably where he had gotten hit. David didn’t even know who the killer was, there was no heartbeat or lullaby. Just as he was about to approach the saboteur in attempt to help him out, he stopped when he saw Dwight crawl up next the wounded man. 

“Hey Jake it’s okay, I got you. I’m here, just stay with me”.

“Thanks Dwight, you really didn’t have to go out of your way just to do this for me” and to David’s absolute shock, the crowtalker actually smiled. David doesn’t even think he’s ever seen Jake smiling before, except the couple of times the four basked in the sweet taste of victory. He only gripped the side of the wall he peered from. Did Dwight do this little stunt with everybody? For a moment David thought it was something special to him.

David felt his gorge rise in an explosion as Jake put a gloved hand to the side of Dwight’s face, just to have the leader smile in return. _Who the hell did he think he was? Dwight was not just some plaything to go around and mend everybody back to health when it was them who got caught in the damn first place!_  
  
All of the thoughts David had before about breaking his bond with Dwight had been crushed almost instantaneously.

Jake and Dwight’s heads snapped to the direction of David’s thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. He was fucking furious, he felt like his body was on fire. 

“What the ‘ell are you two doin’!” David roared and Jake jolted back in surprise of the sudden rage emanating from David. Dwight did not. This was the first time he had gotten to worked up about a survivor healing another wounded body. 

“You two out ‘ere just suckin’ each other off that it? Gens just ain’t a thing to ya anymore huh?!” David could almost feel the heat seething off his clenched body. He knew this feeling all to well, he was about to erupt.

“We were healing, I didn’t have a med-kit and Dwight did so-“ Jake started and David only shook his head.

“No you two are off in yer own lil’ fantasy land while everyone else is doin’ all the hard work!”

“David!” Dwight hissed, “be quiet, you’re going to alert the killer that we’re all he-“ David’s eyes widened as he saw Dwight begin to choke up his own blood, a knife sticking right through the airway of his throat. David realized that this was the absolute worst time a stealth killer like Pig could have brought a Mori in permission to kill one unlucky victim.

-

His teeth hurt from clenching down so hard. His fists were almost purple from being balled up for so long. His stomping was heavy.

David wasn’t the type of person to just start a fight out of nowhere, something had to trigger the eternal flame somewhere deep inside him. Jake Park happened to do just that. 

Then he saw him, that quiet bastard in his line of sight standing with Meg and Claudette fresh from the recent awful failure of a trial they just had as he fumed towards the campfire. David didn’t like making a scene in front of the others. The part of his mind taking over right now didn’t care.

“Hi Davey” Feng waved to him and Nea nodded in acknowledgment of the brawlers presence. “How was yo-“ she stopped as David only stormed past her, almost enough to create a gust of wind to make her hair blow. Nea raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

And with that, all he could see was Jake’s wide eyes look at him before a loud crunch was heard from David’s fist meeting with the saboteurs face. There were distant gasps and a couple of yelling voices coming from all around the campfire. David was too elated to even care who was saying what. The scrapper wrestled the smaller man down to the ground.

“Stop break it up now!” Laurie yelled, Claudette backed away in horror with her mouth wide open. Adam and Jeff practically hurled themselves onto David in attempt to hold the snarling man down while Meg and Quentin dragged Jake to the opposite side of the campfire. It was like trying to hold down a bucking bull that had just seen red. 

Jake wiped away the blood that started to pour down his nose only for it to disappear on his sleeve like nothing happened. That was the power of the Entity, none of them could get hurt here. 

“Come here you fuckin tosser! You wanna try an’ pull that shit again? Get the ‘ell off me!” Jeff and Adam struggled to keep him down, he was whipping his body around like a wild animal. “David calm yourself, what has gotten into you?!” Jeff exclaimed.

“If ya woulda finished the fuckin’ generator instead of fuckin’ around the whole entire time jus’ to have Dwight kiss your boo boos back to health we probably could’ve saved him! Maybe if you were carin’ enough about the others for once-“

“Caring? Caring?! What the hell do you know the first thing about caring for anything! When you’re not trying to rip off someone else’s head which is ninety percent of the time, you’re jacking off to the thought of your own self ! You absolute incompetent idiot!” Jake snarled. 

“It was your carelessness that got her attention in the first place! If she didn’t hear you having one of your little tantrums we probably could’ve all gotten out, but thanks to your brilliance we all were utterly fucked!” Jake wiped the dirt off the back of his yellow pants. 

“Why are you so concerned all of a sudden about what Dwight does anyways? You never get this fed up when someone else fucks up! It happens King just get over it!” David wanted to rip the two men off his back. 

** “That’s enough!” **

All of the shouting and cursing simultaneously came to a sudden hault. David followed everyone else’s gaze to see a disturbed looking Dwight Fairfield.

It never failed to awe David when the smaller man was able to shock everyone into complete silence, how he could he forget the very first time Dwight left him speechless? David thought for only a second the leader looked like some sort of angel sent down from heaven to save David from this awful place; finally take him home.

He’s alive. 

_ Dwight is alive. _

It had almost completely slipped David’s mind that survivors actually came back alive and well even if they were brutally massacred just moments ago. He knew this, it was so engraved in his brain the way the Entities realm functioned and always felt himself get utterly stupid in the presence of the leader. 

“Everyone pull yourselves together, this is absolutely absurd! Isn’t this exactly what the Entity wants, for us to all turn our backs on each other?! Why are we all falling apart?!”Dwight pronounced. His fists were balled up tightly.

David was panting like a dog, sweat dripped from his forehead. He had stopped struggling and this point, the other men beginning to loosen their brutal grasp on him. The scrapper slowly turned his head to see a horrified looking Feng and Nea. Even Ace looked scared shitless. Meg just shook her head while Jake wiped the sweat of his face with his scarf. David didn’t care, he was only really concerned about a heartbroken-looking Dwight who masked a stern expression.

“‘M done” David got up to brush his knees off. He only looked in Dwight’s direction now, the leader just closing his eyes in response. 

“‘M done” David all but got up, looked one final time at the leader and just casually walked away into the deep forest surrounding the survivors.

“Everyone stay here, I’m going to go talk to him” Dwight said. Meg made a disgusted face.

“Are you kidding me? He looks so pissed off he’ll probably try and break your nose too if he’s still feeling the same way” she said gripping at Jake’s tense shoulders.

“No, I know he won’t” Dwight said and Meg only sighed in annoyance. No one ever really tried arguing with Dwight anymore, they all pretty must trusted him with their lives. 

-

“Seriously what the hell was that even about” Dwight said as he approached the other man scooping up the water from the nearby lake and splashing it on his face. 

“Jake was seriously trying to pick a fight with you? Is he out of his damn mind?”

“No, I started it”

“Wha- Why?”

David only just stood crouched by the lake. His eyes were only looking at the slow ripples produced by the water.

“The ‘ell do you even care for? Ya done bein’ on girlfriend duty with little hippie crow boy?” David growled. 

“Why are you so jealous David?!” 

David actually stopped arguing with that one. Dwight was right, he was jealous. This is what Claudette meant when she said Meg felt threatened by the one person pulling Dwight away from her. That was officially it, he was attached.

“Why won’t ya jus’ let me do this for ya Dwight?! I’d rather put my own useless life on the line then let one of those monstrosities lay a finger on you. Yer so much more important than my useless existence!”

“David that is absolutely not true! All of you are so incredibly important to me. All of them they’re.. like my family. They are my family!”

“You have to stop going out of your way just to protect me David, you need to do what’s best for the team. I’m not some little helpless princess whose waiting for their white knight to come and save me. I can’t live with myself knowing that you’re dying over and over just to even maybe keep me safe”.

“Fuck, fuck of course. I-I’ve just been leading you on haven’t I? This is all my fault if I hadn’t have started fooling around with-“

“No” 

“What?”

“It ain’t your fault. I’m the one who alerted Pig inna first place. I was loud, I was pissed and I was stupid” David admitted. It was also his fault that he had become so incredibly attached to the leading survivor.

“Even if I did I have a thing with Jake, which I fucking don’t, why would you give a shit anyways? _You are not mine!_ ”

David turned to look at Dwight when he heard the leader begin to choke on his words. There were tears rolling down his face as he bit his lip and looked to the ground. David got up and placed his own rough hand upon the leaders face and wiped a tear away. 

“I ain’t yours but, don’ I make you so damn happy anyways” David whispered and leaned in to place one soft kiss upon Dwight’s lips. He pulled away as Dwight lifted up his glasses to wipe away the remaining tears on the back of his hand. 

“I don’t believe you’re a bad person David, I never have” Dwight only took in a deep breath to exhale. “Don’t make me begin to think differently now”. 

“I do not understand what you see in me that makes me so special to you. It’s not fair to torture yourself like this”.

If only Dwight had any idea how perfect he looked in David’s arms right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rlly like the headcanon that everyone just collectively loves Dwight :)


	7. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is to come with the rebound of David’s actions?

“Dwight are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?!”

Meg’s voiced boomed throughout the vacant woods. Some crows even flew away making a collection of cawing noises signifying that they were disturbed by the sudden disarray.

After Dwight came back with David’s hand on the leaders shoulder, all four of the original survivors decided to discuss the recent event out in the woods where no one could hear them. It was only a matter of time before Meg erupted into a flame of fury.

She clenched her eyes closed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Claudette and Jake were also sitting nearby. “As much as I want to believe that you’re right, this is absolutely ludicrous. You’re just going to let King’s little stunt fly like that?! That is **not** how it freaking works around here! We already have enough trouble fighting for our lives on a daily basis and now he wants to confront Jake for doing absolutely nothing! He’s only causing us more harm than good!” Meg fumed. Claudette tried putting a reassuring hand on the redheads shoulder but Meg shook it off with brutal force. She would never actually hurt one of her teammates, but with just enough strength to get the point across that she was pissed off.

“Meg you can’t be mad at him forever! We all make mistakes! He’s just... so easily provoked about everything I-“ 

“Stop trying to make excuses for him Dwight!! He fucks with petty brawls on the outside world? Fine! He fucks with one of you guys? I’ll seriously mess his shit up!” Dwight only shook his head. Meg was small, but she was almost always bursting with bountiful stamina. David’s recent actions were clearly going to create a lot of major setbacks for the upcoming trials. How were the survivors supposed to work with each other after that?

“Meg, Jake is okay. You guys are okay! You guys are so strong, can handle every single burden thrown at you in this realm and this is what sets you off?!”. 

“I- er... ughh!!” She threw her hands up and pulled at her braided pigtails.

“Why are you trying to justify for him!? This isn’t normal for people to just go around and punch each other! Especially our people! I thought you were supposed to be our voice of reason, not a goddamn criminal defense attorney!” 

“He is not a criminal-!”

“I don’t think he’s a criminal; I just don’t understand why he gets the special treatment!” She spat. Jake sat next to the botanist tapping his hands against his parka. They had been arguing for almost a half hour at this point, Dwight was tired.

“Dwight...” Claudette rubbed her forearm and nervously looked to the side as the leader noticed her. She closed her eyes and deeply sighed in order to keep the conversation as civil as possible. Meg was proving that to be a difficult task.

“I always try to be unbiased about this type of stuff, and I always will support whatever you do but... I kinda have to agree with Meg on this one. It’s really not okay what David-“

“Thank you Claudette! Finally a damn support system here!” Meg put her hands on her hips.

“You better make that British dunderhead meet a sense of reason before my foot meets with his ass!” Meg growled.

“Okay! Okay... _Jesus_ I-“ Dwight looked at Jake. The saboteur disappointedly looked down. Dwight truly loved them. He loved all of them so much, it was an unexplainable energy. He hated arguing with them, almost as much as witnessing them die day upon day for the Entities amusement. But David also really meant something to him. Even though it was hard to tell himself that feelings couldn’t be real here, he almost viewed the world through rose-colored glasses every time he was with the brawler.

“I think he’s deserves a second chance” Dwight only breathed. Meg took a deep breath in attempt to cool down.

“You think everybody deserves a second chance, Dwight. Some people just don’t deserve that time and patience” Meg squinted her eyes to look at the sky. Dwight sighed again.

“O-okay. I’ll talk to him. But please don’t cause anymore commotion than what’s already been done. I don’t want them to think we’re all hating each other right now” Dwight fixed his glasses. Meg rolled her eyes and huffed in agreement. Claudette and Jake got up to follow their leader.

-

The campfire was bustling with activity when David came back. Everything looked normal as always; Jane rolling her eyes at Ace’s awful attempt at flirting, Elodie and Felix discussing their future plans and Kate showing Jeff a new song on her acoustic rosewood guitar. Peaceful. Almost as if these people weren’t faced with the threat of impending death by a band of ruthless murders. Almost like things were completely normal without David in the scenario. Maybe even better.

All of the talking and laughing came to a halt when David’s body was outlined by the glow radiating from the fire. It wasn’t hard to miss whenever David appeared in a room. He cleared his throat and stared at the ground as he walked back to his usual spot, eyes from all around him staring. Not in the way that he liked either.

He plopped down in between Feng and Nea. Nea only sucked on her bottom lip and looked away. Feng just looked at the floor, kicking a little pebble with her shoe. David didn’t even know where to start. He had built up such a bond with these two and felt like he broke it in a mere second. Where they scared of him now? Did they not want to be friends anymore?

“Is everything going be okay?” Feng meekly said. David only sighed. Nothing was ever really okay in this world. David couldn’t say if anything was going to turn out fine because it usually didn’t.

“I don’ know. I ain’t Mr. Leader ready to give ya a whole monologue ‘bout how loosin’ hope is never the answer”.

David whipped his head down in surprise to see that Feng placed her head on his bicep, not tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder. She sighed.

“I think it’ll be” she said and he maneuvered his arm to side hug her. 

David’s heart started drumming when he noticed Dwight with the other three emerging from the darkness of the night. They looked like the survivor Supreme Court or something. Dwight made his way over to the brawler after Meg, Claudette and Jake all took their seats. Nea swiftly scooted over a bit to be able to give Dwight some sitting room.

“I-“ 

“They’re very discontent with you right now you know” Dwight whispered.

“Well quite frankly I don’ really give a shit what they think” Dwight eyed the brawler sternly. He said in a mocking tone, “right now”.

“Just please, please, _please_ try not to make a scene like that again. I was practically out of breath trying to cover for you”. Dwight rubbed at David’s knee. David put his hand over the leaders smaller one. Their hands were so perfect for each other it was like two pieces of a puzzle.

“I know, I know. We already talked ‘bout this” David assured and Dwight looked up at the scrapper, his eyes shining in the dim light of orange hue. David was convinced he has never seen a more gorgeous man in his life at this point. Dwight always tried to claim that he was really only mediocre, maybe someone that a person would throw a second glance at if no one else was available. Just average. At least, that’s what he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m done with finals and I have so many random things about this story scattered in my notes app lol.


	8. Two’s a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David attempts to take his and Dwight’s relationship to the next level. It’s spicy yea keep scrolling.

“Soooo” Feng started.

“What” David grumbled. 

“What’s happening with Dwight?” She asked. David didn’t even know how to respond to that. He knew the leader could never stay mad at him for more than a few minutes. He did fuck up, but Dwight was more than accepting to his apology. 

“Wish I could just make things better for ‘im. Make it up ta ‘im” David admitted. 

“Ask him out” 

“Wha-“

“Take him on a date stupid” Nea rolled her eyes. “You are so oblivious King. Dwight’s a simple guy, he probably loves that type of goopy lovey dovey shit. Just figure out something to do with him, just you two” she nodded.

“Oh my gosh, yea Nea’s right! He’d probably love it! He doesn’t even know how much he means to you!” Feng assured.

“Worst thing he can say is no” Ace clicked his tongue and smiled at the brawler. 

“Look, everything will play out all right in the end. And If it’s not all right then it’s not the end yet” Nea smiled.

“Guess you lot are right, okay I’ll figure out somethin’”.

-

David’s eyes scrunched as the thought he saw a figure in the distance. It was a bit difficult to see through the thickness of corn, Nea called it “corn blindness”.

“Oh... fancy meetin’ you ‘ere mate” David said as the leader approached him cautiously.

“Hi” Dwight said.

David had been rummaging through a chest. He looked up towards Dwight as he popped the lid on the chest after picking with the lock for a little while. 

“‘Ere, ya probably’ll need this more than I will” David shoved the med-kit into Dwight’s chest as Dwight let a soft ‘oof’.

“O-oh David geez you really... you found it first-“

“No take it, I insist” David assured. He pat the leader on the back. Dwight only looked down to the ground.

“Ya don’t ‘ave to look so sad Dwight...” David said. In the real world, David was not too good at comforting people. With Dwight though, everything seemed to come so perfect and naturally. Ever since the little situation with David trying to fight Jake, everything was seeming to go downhill and quickly. David didn’t regret what he did, but sure all hell felt guilty for making Dwight feel like this.

“Everything’s been so damn difficult with the group lately... I-I know this isn’t the time to talk about this but, honestly. I feel they’re running out of confidence. The mood is always so tense back at the campfire” Dwight rubbed the side of his forehead and David peered into the distance. He could hear light sniffling beside him, indicating that Dwight was trying his hardest not to start crying.

“Don’ worry ‘bout it Dwight. Ya can only do so much. You really needa breather from all this bullshit huh?”. 

“I think everybody needs a breather, I’m not in the slightest special” Dwight said and looked down and the med-kit that was rudely shoved into his arms.

“You mean so much to me you know” Dwight started. David’s face heated up in response. Fuck, he couldn’t believe himself. All these emotions bullshit always made David feel like a venerable and helpless little boy. He felt his body turn to jelly as Dwight stood on his toes to plant a soft, teasing kiss right upon the rose tattoo behind his ear. David couldn’t ignore the sweet aroma that he started to get drunk off of almost instantaneously. Dwight could play the beast of a man like an instrument.

“D-date” David rasped and his eyelashes fluttered closed. He could feel Dwight’s lips skim the side of his face retracting back from where they left soft kisses. 

“What??” Dwight uttered. David’s eyes shot open. Dwight was looking side to side and then back at the scrapper like he just heard the stupidest, most absurd sentiment of his life. 

“wanna take ya out onna date” 

“A... a fucking what? H-how the hell are we suppose-“

“No, no jus’ listen. Jus’ leave it up to me okay? I got an idea I think it’ll really leave ya speechless. I promise luv it’ll be worth yer while. We’ve been goin’ through so much lately and I’ve been thinkin’ bout this for a lil’ while...” David’s eyes averted to look the leader straight in his wide, brown eyes.

“David... I” Dwight looked up into the scrappers eyes to see David looking so hopeful and reassuring.

“You said it yourself I mean a lot to ya. So... say you’ll gimme one chance?”.

Dwight bit his lip and stared at the ground. 

“Well... I don’t... I don’t necessarily see why not-“

“Lovely! I promise it’ll be worth yer time! Just wait alright?” David flashed the leader a toothy grin and pat the smaller man’s shoulders. Dwight tensed when the brawler smacked a wet kiss right on the side of his cheek and Dwight laughed nervously as he pushed the other man off to wipe his face with his sleeve. 

How was this even supposed to work?

-

Dwight rubbed his eyes underneath his thick lenses. Everything that seemed to possibly go wrong was going wrong. Things just weren’t the same anymore. Before, Dwight had to look after only three of the people he shared this realm with. Now it was 23. The Entity was finding new ways to pick and choose her victims by the second, he felt like a new survivor was there almost every couple months. 

“What’s wrong Dweet?” Feng said and Dwight shook his head. 

“It’s nothing, really. Do you know where David is? I feel like he’s been gone all afternoon. I don’t think he’s in a trial either” Dwight said. Feng slyly smiled.

“I don’t know honestly” she rolled her head, “he always seems to be gone so often nowadays” she said.

“The only reason he sticks around here is probably because you’re here” Dwight almost jumped in response as he felt his face get red; hot with embarrassment.

“A-are you for real?” Dwight stammered. Feng nodded rapidly.

“Yeah, I’m for _real_ ” she responded. Dwight tried rubbing the lingering blush off his face.

“‘Oi” came a gruff voice from behind Dwight. The leader shifted his body to face the scrapper.

“Oh... you’re here. I haven’t seen you all day” Dwight looked up at the other man. To be honest, there was a hint of relief in his voice. He wasn’t sure if what David’s thought process was right now. 

“C‘mere. I got somethin’ to show ya” 

Dwight got up from his seat and turned away from the campfire to follow the brawler into the woods. Dwight always felt a lot less nervous when he was around the bigger man, but ironically felt a spike of panic fill through his body as David removed his glasses. 

“W-wait I’m so blind without them I-“

“Ya trust me dontcha?” David said as he put both of his big hands to cover Dwight’s eyes. Dwight’s eyelashes tickled the inside of his palms as he blinked in confusion.

“O-of course I-“ 

“Then jus’ follow my lead alright?” David said. Dwight shivered as the cold of the night started setting in as he let David slowly lead him deeper into the wilderness. He could only hear David’s deep breathing next to him and their footsteps crunching the leaves beneath them.

They finally came to a stop. David released his hands from Dwight’s face and Dwight could only see the blurry outline of large tree. The crisp, cold weather was soon replaced a sudden warmth. David had wrapped his jacket around the smaller man’s shoulders. Then, David slipped Dwight’s glasses back on his face.

Dwight’s jaw dropped as his eyes soaked in the sight of the tree that they had their first intimate moment under surrounded by all the flowers created in the Entities realm in a circle. David put his hands on Dwight’s shoulders.

“Well?” David only said. Dwight was speechless.

“David... wow. It’s- umm. It’s beautiful. I have no words” Dwight breathed. David stepped over to the tree.

Dwight followed the bigger man as he didn’t go straight to the tree, but down to the small lake instead. David reached down to pick up a pebble.

“Open yer palm” David commanded and Dwight did so. The scrapper placed the small pebble in Dwight’s hand.

“Oh no, I’m so bad at this” Dwight laughed nervously and David patted his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Jus’ try it” David said. Dwight threw the stone only for it to plop in the lake. 

“I told you” Dwight sighed and David shook his head. 

“‘Ere, watch me” David said and grabbed another one of the pebbles scattered across the ground. 

He raised his arm and not to harshly, threw the pebble across the lake. It lightly bounced across the surface three times.

“Wow!” Dwight exclaimed as he looked up at the brawler. 

“You’re so good David how did you do that?!” Dwight asked and David picked up another rock to place it in Dwight’s open palm. He lightly grasped Dwight’s arm. Dwight could hear David’s low voice from behind in his ear.

“Just be slow, take it lightly and don’t chuck it straight in” David instructed and moved Dwight’s arm backwards with his own. Dwight lightly threw the pebble and watched it in awe as it skipped across the surface of the water four times before completely sinking to the bottom.

“Oh my god!” Dwight exclaimed and David almost caught the smaller man in his arms as Dwight fell back laughing. 

“Did you see that? That was so cool! I’ve never done that before, but it’s all thanks to you” Dwight sighed and looked up to see David just staring down at him. 

“Ya did great” David smiled and leaned down to kiss Dwight on the cheek. 

“Come on, wanna take ya back to the tree” David said as he lead Dwight back to their private little spot. They plopped down underneath the tree. The sky was completely clear tonight. 

“Look at ‘at” David said as he pointed to the sky. Dwight followed his gaze to meet an explosion of about a million different stars speckled in the sky.  
  


“Do ya ever jus’ take a moment to breathe n’ look at the stars?” David looked over to the leader who fixed his glasses.

“No... I guess I don’t. Every time I look at the sky I feel like I’m looking at the her straight in the eyes” Dwight admitted.

Oh no, okay. This is not the time to go into panic mode. David’s whole intention was to get Dwight’s mind off the Entity, not remind him of it. David wanted to smack his own forehead.

_‘Of course you fucking idiot’_ he thought to himself. 

“Right umm... but the stars ain’t her so, don’t worry ‘bout it” David tried bouncing back from the situation and Dwight shrugged. 

“Yeah, I guess so” 

“I can’t believe you would go out of your way just to do this for me honestly” Dwight confessed and picked up one of the flowers that were spread along the ground. 

“No one’s ever really treated me like this” Dwight said and lowered his eyelids. 

“Well, I’m honored to be the first then” David said and he could register the slight blush appearing on Dwight’s face.

“‘Ey, don’ look so down Dwight” David lightly poked at the leaders side. Dwight leaned his head back against the tree. Dwight tilted his head and began kissing at the scrappers cheek. David took his hand to lightly grab at Dwight’s chin to begin making out with him. Dwight sighed into the kiss as he rubbed light circles upon David’s cheek. David then used his weight to pin the leader against the tree as he nipped at the sensitive skin on Dwight’s neck. 

Dwight put a hand on David’s pronounced chest as he started giggling.

“David... I-it tickles” Dwight smiled and David began licking long stripes up the leaders neck. The scrapper sucked a couple of spots on Dwight’s neck to make a couple of purplish blotches form on the milky pale skin. 

Dwight began laughing as David’s hands lightly dug into the leaders sides. David stopped and could feel the beginning of his dick starting to get hard when Dwight looked up at him while biting his lip. He then made a puzzled expression when Dwight’s face went blank.

“You didn’t take me out here just to have sex... right?” Dwight blinked up at David.

“No, no no we don’ ha-“ Dwight hastily shook his head. He breathed out hot huff as he felt Dwight’s small hand beginning to rub at David’s bulge through his jeans. He also felt a rush of relief when Dwight’s expression softened.

“Fucking on the first date? _Really_ King? Such a gentleman” David chuckled at the remark. David unbuttoned Dwight’s shirt but didn’t take it off, he kinda wanted to see Dwight get destroyed while wearing his jacket. 

“I-is it bad that we’re sneaking around doing this?” Dwight huffed as David snuck a hand up the leader’s shirt and started pinching and rubbing a nipple between his large fingers.

“Why you askin’? Someone givin’ you a fuckin’ problem?” David growled into the leader’s neck. Dwight shook his head. His hand slithered into David’s boxers to start stroking his length slowly. David leaned in for a kiss and the leader was more than happy to oblige. His lips tasted like the sweetest of honey and sugar.

“Yer such a tease ya know ‘at?” David grunted as Dwight started picking up the pace with his hand. 

“Wait, sit back against the tree, I-I wanna blow you” Dwight whispered and David felt a shiver run down his spine. Hearing Dwight spill so much filth from his mouth always got David riled up incredibly quick. He did what Dwight instructed and leaned back up against the tree.

“Course yer highness” Dwight rolled his eyes and completely fished out David’s dick from his pants. He leaned down to start pressing kisses and kitten licks to the head as David’s dick bounced in approval. David’s hormones were completely off the chart right now, Dwight never failed to make his brain turn to complete mush in a matter of seconds.

The brawler looked down to see Dwight’s glasses fogging up as he blew heavy breaths on David’s dick. David ruffled Dwight’s head for encouragement as Dwight hesitantly engulfed the whole thing into his warm mouth. 

“ _Jesus_ Dwight...” David huffed as Dwight grasped the base of David’s cock to start bobbing his head up and down. 

Dwight gasped as he pulled back and kept stroking the leaking length, “bet you- bet you jack off to the thought of my ass here all the time don’t you?” Dwight said as he took a long lick across a prominent vein. David’s face was burning hot. When Dwight wasn’t acting like a nervous wreck, he could make a pretty hot scene. It was apart of that unexpected and ironic nature he held.

“Cmon... wanna fuck ya- shit. I wanna fuck ya ‘fore I cum” David forewarned as he grasped Dwight’s ass through his slacks. He stripped the leader of his pants while Dwight stayed on top.

“I’m going to ride you until you fill me up. Got it?” Dwight expressed and David only nodded slightly. Dwight pushed down the rest of David’s jeans and boxers to his heels so he was bare from the waist down. Dwight lifted himself up using David’s shoulders as support with one hand, guiding David’s dick to his asshole with the other. David groaned and threw his head back when his length was engulfed in the rich heat. 

“ _Ohh_ ” Dwight moaned. David grasped Dwight’s hips as the leader began rocking back and forth. Dwight continued to hold onto David’s shoulder while his other was placed onto the bigger man’s chest. 

“F-fuck it’s so hot inside me. You’re so big it’s unfair” Dwight sobbed as David started fucking up into the leader’s tight canal. Dwight was squeezing him so compact, he felt like his dick was stretching Dwight’s hole out. 

“Goddamnit- we gotta hurry up I’m worried about our f-friends. They’re probably wondering where we are... they might get _ah_! Suspicious” Dwight moaned. David actually considered that to be true. But wouldn’t Feng, Ace and Nea cover for him? They knew where David took Dwight. 

“Fuck ‘em- we’re busy” David snarled as Dwight started riding faster. He smacked the leaders ass. Dwight chuckled.

“I’m the one getting fucked” he said. 

“H-hold my hand please. Hold it” Dwight begged and David raised his arm to intertwine his fingers with Dwight’s own. 

“C-cummin’ I’m cummin’ Dwight” David said as Dwight began roughly jacking himself off in the process. David rutted up into the leader as much as he could before letting himself come undone inside. Dwight’s fluids spilled all over his own hand and David’s shirt. They both panted as Dwight’s head fell to rest on David’s shoulder. 

“Ya can get my shirt all messy, but if ya got cum on my jacket, I’ll deck ya” he teased and Dwight only smiled in response. 

“You really know how to finish off a date huh” Dwight huffed as he stood up, legs almost turned into jelly. They both put their clothes back on.

“David...” Dwight said as the scrapper finally regained his composure from the amazing lay he just had.

“We can- we can y’know, fool around with this type of stuff but this doesn’t necessarily mean we can be freely a ‘thing’ in front of the others. Okay?” Dwight said. David rolled his eyes. Something inside of him really wanted to show off him and Dwight’s relationship to everybody else at the campfire. Show off, that’s what he loved to do. 

“Aight, you’re the boss” David said as Dwight leaned up to give the scrapper one last kiss on the cheek. Dwight raised his hand and David looked at it curiously. Dwight made it so all his fingers were balled up except his pinky finger. 

“Promise?” Dwight said.

David wrapped his own pinky finger around Dwight’s.

“Promise”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit think David is my favorite survivor of all sorry not sorry but I still love all of them.


	9. How Do You Really Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David believes Dwight doesn’t care, it begins to take a huge toll on him.

David groaned as he could faintly hear the whispers of the Entity calling him into the fog for a trial. David was never sure how trials were going to end up. Sometimes survivors made it all out no problem; easy as that. Other times however, they could barely make it past three generators without someone dying or the killer being absolutely ruthless. Something told David this trial might not end up very well.

“Hey”

Never mind.

David looked down to see Dwight peering up at the brawler, his brown eyes shining through the thickness of his lashes. A light smirk was playing on his face as he looked upwards trying to repress it. David hated thinking of Dwight like some sort of crush, but the way he acted around the other man sure as hell made it out to be that way. 

“Well ‘ello there gorgeous” David grew a huge smile as he ran a finger over one of Dwight’s pink cheeks lightly. 

“Come ‘ere often luv?” David asked and Dwight rolled his eyes as he shoved David’s hand away from his face.

“Only as much as you do” Dwight responded and David grabbed the nervous man’s wrists to lean down and press a bunch of light, feathery kisses upon Dwight’s cheek.

“God you are _so_ embarrassing- get off me!” Dwight laughed as he tried pushing the mountain of a man away from him, resulting in David just tightening his grip. David couldn’t help but embracing Dwight’s sickly sweet aroma that the leader produced. Did David ever notice that a thing named Dwight Fairfield could be more addicting that a drug? Maybe it was just the sex or the thrill of running around with each other behind everybody else’s back was really was got David riled up so quickly. Dwight could probably just stand there, do absolutely nothing and David would still imagine a voice in his head saying ‘go get him’.

“Maybe, but ya know ya love it” David growled in the younger man’s ear.

David grunted in surprise as Dwight, with surprising strength, forcefully stomped on the brawlers foot as the leader quickly pushed him away. It wasn’t enough to hurt him but startled him badly.

“W-“ David’s facial expression went flat as he noticed the two survivors that had just been summoned right next to the pair. David had to mentally note the Entity must find it amusing cockblocking David when Dwight was just so tempting.

There was an awkward silence that lingered in the air for what seemed to be a minute or two.

“Excuse me...”

Oh god. Did they just see the little flirty exchange the two just had before being so rudely interrupted? Part of David’s brain wanted them to see him and Dwight like that. All of them. He wanted them to know who Dwight was fooling around with, the adrenaline of the situation made David’s heart threaten to beat right out of his chest. David had to forcefully prevent himself from smiling.

“Do any of you have an extra med-kit I can borrow? I have a feeling I’m really going to need it this time” Jane sighed as she rolled her eyes and pointed behind her shoulder at Ace. 

_Oh_. Of course, yeah. They wouldn’t have found out. Dwight and him were extra careful with this stuff. Sure they would share little intimate exchanges back at the campfire that may seem questionable as a “he’s just a friend” type thing, but it would never come off to strong.

“Oh gosh” Dwight nervously laughed and handed her the med-kit he was currently holding. 

“Aww you’re such a sweetheart Dwight, thank you honey” she praised and gratefully took the med-kit from his hands. 

“O-oh don’t mention it, I have a ton. I’ve collected them ever since I got here” Dwight assured and Jane nodded while smiling. 

Before he knew it, David was out in a second like a light. He opened his eyes to find himself idly standing in the middle of Hawkins National Laboratory, home of the treacherous beast that was the Demogorgon. David instantly noticed that the radiating warmth of Dwight’s presence was gone, grumbling in annoyance that Dwight haven’t spawn right next to him this time.

“Hey big man” David almost jumped back in surprise as he whipped his head around to see Ace approaching from behind.

“Oi why dontcha do a lad a favor and not scare ‘im shitless next time?” David growled as him and the gambler made their way to a generator highlighted by the flashing red siren light. 

“Oh my deepest apologies” Ace snickered and David rolled his eyes as they both got to their knees to start working on the first generator, David assuming Jane and Dwight were either together or separately doing their own thing at the moment.

“So” Ace started, “how was it?” 

David looked dumbly at the older man. 

“How was what” 

“Y’know, your little date with Fairfield” Ace said.

“...Why you askin’?” David responded and Ace all but shrugged his shoulders. 

“Did you tell him how you feel?” Ace asked. David blinked. What did he mean by that, David’s true feelings towards his leader? He wasn’t even sure of what his feelings were towards Dwight in the first place. David was never good at assessing and determining his real feelings, especially when it was towards other people. Expressing them has always probably been the hardest however, rejection always being a possible outcome that David could never bring himself to accept. His whole life, he was very rarely rejected from anything. His family had wealth, he had charisma and good looks. It was hard to turn him down in the first place, but Dwight? David’s true apprehension of Dwight was a whole different monster in itself. Having sex with the other man made David’s brain go into complete autopilot mode, he didn’t really even consider anything after that.

“You ‘avent told anybody right?” David eyed the gambler as the other man hastily shook his head.

“No, I didn’t tell ‘im, but it’s pretty obvious by the way I’m treatin’ ‘im and how much effort I put into that date in itself” David assured. Ace tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“I don’t know, Dwight is know to be a little- how do I say this without it coming off wrong... well oblivious” Ace said. 

“Whatta ya mean by that?”

“Well, he wants to keep your guys ‘thing’ a secret right? He probably doesn’t know you want to take it to the next level”.

“...”

David only looked down at his handiwork on the generator. Next level. David definitely wouldn’t hesitate to say yes if Dwight asked the man to be his boyfriend.

“Look, I know you’re not too good with this stuff but- ya gotta tell him how your real feelings at some point because he just might leave you if you don’t” Ace proclaimed.

“Leave me?”

“I mean- I don’t know. He’s a very busy guy and he’s got a lot of people to look after in this hell. If he never finds out your genuine intentions, he’ll just assume you don’t think it’s that serious” Ace added.

“Damn... Ace. I hate to admit it but yer probably right” David admitted and Ace laughed quietly. 

“Why don’ ya give me this typa advice more often and stop bein’ such a jackass?” David looked at the gambler only to have Ace throw a mischievous grin in his direction. 

“Cause I know you’ll figure all this out eventually”

Ace was older which naturally meant he was more experienced with this type of stuff, but David never guessed he would offer considerable advice.

The generator finally sprang to life. David’s ears started ringing as he heard Jane’s strangled cry echo across the empty walls of the laboratory, she must’ve just been hooked. Ace patted David’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry I got her” Ace assured and David nodded his head. They both quickly parted ways as David didn’t look back to see Ace make his way to unhook their teammate.

David rounded a corner, treading lightly to not leave any scratch marks. His heart began pounding in the confines of his chest when he saw his leader fondling with the wires of one of the generators. 

“Hey gorgeous” Dwight said as David approached the other man.

“Come here often?” Dwight snickered.

“Y’know, ain’t it unprofessional to flirt with yer teammate in the middle of a trial?” David remarked as Dwight just rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, that’s rich coming from you” Dwight said, matter of fact. 

“Finish this alright? It’s almost done. I’m going to go help Ace heal up Jane real quick” Dwight instructed and David nodded. Dwight had a knack of knowing exactly where his teammates were at all time, so it wasn’t hard for him to know what to do. David’s face fell flush red as the leader leaned in to press a soft kiss to the scrappers busted up lips. Dwight was almost gone in an instant as the scrapper connected the last of the wires needed to complete it. As soon as the generator was fully powered on, David’s eyes shot wide as he heard a certain sound. He was exposed. Before the man could register what exactly happened and break out into a sprint, a knife was met with his side and he fell to the ground in an instant.

“Wow muscle man didn’t know the Entity allowed this typa stuff to happen here, you know what I mean?” David growled at the sound of the cocky and immature voice coming from above. Ghostface. The killers rarely talked but the white-masked killer sure was more talkative than the others were.

“Are his kisses so distracting that you didn’t even see me from afar?” Ghostface said as he crouched beside the scrapper lying on the ground. 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a short prude I would’ve seen ya”. Ghostface laughed harshly and shook his head. 

“You’re usually so persistent and serious about keeping yourself and the others alive, I think it’s doing you more harm than good” Ghostface clicked his tongue. He forced a tight and brutal grip with his gloved hand into David’s short hair, pulling on it to force the scrapper to look upwards. In the distance, he could make out the figures of Ace and Dwight bending over to heal a bleeding Jane. 

“I guess I can’t blame you, he’s got a hot piece of ass. Bet he’s opened his legs for a ton of guys too, seems like the shy but secretly super kinky type. Maybe we can work out a tag team type thing on him, no? I’d love to see him stuffed from both ends”. David felt his face getting red hot with anger. He didn’t want anybody talking about Dwight like that; but he wasn’t surprised it was coming from a disgusting pervert like the Ghostface. It was one thing killing all them for the sake of pleasing the Entity, but insulting them personally only added a flame to the fire in David getting extra pissed off.

“I’d fuckin’ rip yer head off before you’d even lay a finger on ‘im” David threatened. 

“Oh no, I’m so scared. Just shivering in my boots over here” David grunted as Ghostface forcefully threw his head into the ground. 

“You sure he’s not just leading you on cause you’re the only one here that’s so easy?”

“The fuck are you blabberin’ about?” David breathed out as he gripped his gushing side. He was surely going to die on the floor if Ghostface wouldn’t shut up with his insistent monologuing. 

“He’s clearly bored here, desperate for some action Im guessing. You happen to just fill that role of the big, strong man ready to sweep him off his feet”.

He’s just trying to mess with you.

_ He’s just trying to mess with you. _

“I- err... ain’t as easy as ya think” David groaned and Ghostface had the audacity to actually laugh. 

“It’s honestly a little pathetic in my eyes. Fooling around with someone like that in a place like this? It’s sad that you even look up to him as a ‘leader’”. 

David began seething out his ears. He was dying, but the overwhelming rage that overtook his whole entire body made him almost spring back to his feet. 

“I’ve ‘eard enough of your **_bullshit_**!!!” David roared as he raised a fist in a feeble attempt to try and hit the killer. Ghostface only buried his knife into David’s back, causing the man to sob out in pain. 

“Good try, I like your resilience” David’s last sight was Ghostface pulling out his signature camera from his robe pocket. 

“Now smile for me”

-

The pain was gone in an instant. David woke up right by the fire. He knew that the poison killers spewed at them in attempts to destroy their hope, but Ghostface’s words were affecting him more than he originally thought. Dwight wanted to keep their relationship on the down low, of course that much was obvious. But keeping it a secret could also mean that Dwight could practically cut ties with David any time he wanted too. Why did David care so much what Dwight thought about their connection with each other? 

David only noticed out of the corner of his eye that Dwight and the other three had gotten back after about a half hour. Must’ve been an extra long trial, but at least they got out alright. 

“David-!!” Dwight exclaimed as he made his way over to sit next to the scrapper. 

“Hi... I- uhh.. Ghostface moried you?” Dwight asked. David didn’t respond. No shit Ghostface moried him.

“David...?” Dwight asked as he looked at the other man who held a stern expression. And David almost, almost completely forgot why he was angry in the first place when Dwight ran his small hand over David’s larger one. He got up from the sitting, Dwight’s hand slipping off his own in the process. Dwight hastily got to his feet to follow the older man into the woods once again. 

“David, why are you... your temper changes so quickly I feel like I can never keep with you-“

“Keep up with me?!” Dwight jumped back in surprise as David clenched his fists and turned around to face the leader.

“I can never keep up with you! What the fuck are we even doin’ Dwight...” David grumbled to himself as he pinched the bridge of his crooked nose. 

“Dav- what?! Who is telling you this stuff? Why are you convicting yourself that it’s true?!” Dwight exclaimed and balled up his fists.

“You don’ care about this, you don’ really care about me! Goddamit- I’m so” so what? In love with him? Love was such a foreign term to David. He always felt an absence of real love, probably resulting from issues surrounding his problematic father. David peered down at Dwight to see the leader looking up at him with those same big, brown eyes that always hypnotized David so quickly. 

“David... is that really what you think about this?” Dwight asked. The brawler didn’t even know what to say anymore. He was in love with Dwight Fairfield. It was the stupidest, most absurd thing to fall in love here but David’s brain was not in unison with the way his heart was fawning over Fairfield like it was his very first time being in love again. Love was a strong word, David did not love a lot of people. Growing up, he always perceived love as a sort of weakness that threatened his manly stature, but with Dwight around, all of that seemed to change in an instant. No matter how many times David seemed to screw up his leader was always there, right by his side.

David sucked in a breath as Dwight rested his head against the bigger man’s chest and wrapped his hands around David’s burly body. 

“I do care about you, I care about you so much. Do you really think what I’m saying to you right now isn’t true?” Dwight whispered. David could barely him the leader with how quiet his voice was. David’s anger was completely gone at this point. Dwight was his kryptonite. He could be an absolute fireball of a rage one second, add Dwight to the situation and he was perfectly calm. 

David pet a gentle hand through Dwight’s black, unkept hair.

“I know luv, I know”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see the Kingfield art that the official DBD page retweeted on twitter? I loved it. Happy holidays also <3


	10. Sweetest Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight answers a question he thought no one would ever ask.

Dwight looked up to his scrapper sitting up from the spot next to him. He gave a puzzled expression when the warmth right next to him was suddenly gone. David offered a hand to help up the leader from his spot.

“What’s up David?” Dwight asked as he took the brawlers big hand.

“Wanna ask ya somethin’ in private” David said. Dwight nodded as he let David take his hand and lead him into the woods. They finally came to a stop and Dwight shivered from the nippy air. The Entity understood enough about the simple four seasons that the survivors experienced in the real world, it wasn’t difficult for her to mimic. It was closer to winter time, or so that’s what Dwight thought. Time was an absence here.

Dwight stares at the sky and watches about a thousand stars twinkle accompanied by the beaming moonlight. David had began to fumble with his jacket pocket as the leader was occupied. Dwight turns around when he hears David’s heavy breathing.

“Dav-“ Dwight almost jumped back in surprise when David dropped down on one knee with a loud thud. Dwight could hear a few crows caw in the distance as they flew away from the sudden loud noise. David’s head was facing down to the floor. He brought his arms up and held out something that made a subtle glimmer.

A... ring?

_ Holy... _

David lifted his head to look the other man in the eyes. 

“Dwight Fairfield, will you marry me?”

_...shit. _

Dwight’s swore his glasses almost fell right off his nose. He was waiting for David to break out in a laugh and tell him it was all just a joke. Who put him up to this, mischievous Steve or Quentin? Maybe a lost bet with Ace? This couldn’t be real, this couldn’t be happening right now. No one would ever show this much interest in Dwight wanting to eventually... _marry_ him.

No, David was almost shaking with the ring at the tip of his fingers. Dwight was left speechless. The ring glimmered in the moonlight and reflected lightly off Dwight’s glasses.

“Everywhere I go, in every survivors face; I see you. I only think ‘bout you. You’re on my damn mind all the time and however ‘ard I try to shake off the feelings they just come floodin’ back; I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I’m in love with you. I’m so, so in love with you. I’ve been in love with you this whole time. Taking a chainsaw to the back or a hatchet to the head is damn worth it every single time just to come back to the campfire and see your smiling face. Yer the only good thing to come out of this awful mess, you changed my life. I just hope you’ll let me change yours”.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for awhile. Dwight didn’t even know what to say. Here was David King, someone Dwight wouldn’t even dream of having a chance with in the real world, on his knees proposing?

“Are you...”

Dwight felt like he was about to faint, this was all happening way too fast. Suddenly his tie was way too tight around the thickness of his neck. The cold air wasn’t so effective anymore.

“I’m sorry but - are you completely out of your **_fucking mind_**?” Dwight said, there was no intentional venom is his words.

“Was thinkin’ that to myself a couple of times today” David remarked.

“David... the other survivors don’t even know we’re a thing. For gods sake I- we haven’t even been on a real date! A genuine, real world date!”

“But we already know so much about each other, we’ve died for each other, Dwight...” David rasped.

“God knows I used to feel like I was never good enough to do anything. I could always be faster, stronger and more efficient with everythin’ and-“ Dwight could tell that the British man had to keep himself from choking on his words.

“Whenever Im with you I feel like it’s... okay to be me. The real me. And nothing can come between us, not even every bloodthirsty lunatic out there in this realm. I don’t care if the others don’t agree with us being together, I won’t let anyone shit on our well deserved happiness” David finished.

“We can have a big ceremony, right here at the campfire. Meg, Claudette and Jake will be your best mates standin’ right by your side. I’ll have ‘em pick out the best flowers, them bog laurels n’ primrose blossoms. It’ll be the most beautiful thing you’ll ever see, everyone will be there. Our friends” David’s eyes were full of hope. All he could imagine was the leader walking down a small isle. Nea and Feng would be making a mess of the whole thing, Ace and Jane probably tragically sobbing happy tears. Kate or Jeff would strum on their guitars to mimic a wedding tune. A little bit of him even hoped the ladies would put Dwight in a veil, if the Entity would even allow that sort of clothing choice.

Dwight lowered his hand to lightly caress David’s face. David felt his eyes flutter. It was a truly ironic thing that David could be a eternal flame of fueled by the thrill of a good bar fight and come completely undone by the simple touch of Dwight. Dwight’s hand felt like silk across his rough, busted skin. 

Dwight found himself unable to look straight into the British man’s eyes. Every part of Dwight’s body wanted to scream ‘yes yes yes’, jump into David’s big arms and run off with him into the sunset like how every cliche love story ends. Dwight removed his hand from the other man’s face. 

“I want to be my own person. I-I don’t wanna be your, oh god how do I even say this...”

“...my queen?” David said, trying to poke a little fun at the situation, but felt his gut wrench as Dwight clenched his teeth and breathed in a long breath of the fresh night air.

Dwight felt anger bubble up in his throat.

“Are you fucking kidding me David? This is crazy! This shit is not fucking funny!! What is this all just a damn joke to you? Do you honestly expect me to just, give in so easily to you like this? I-this... this is not what I need right now!!” David eyebrows scrunched as he heard the leader talking.

“These people they” he exhaled. “I don’t know why but they look up to me. They expect to always be there to lead them. They follow whatever I do and somehow, god knows how-“ Dwight let out a nervous laugh, “I always manage to do it flawlessly. I can’t give up on all of them just because my sole focus will be on you”. 

Dwight’s eyes widened. “Oh my god- this is _exactly_ what the Entity wants; this is why she’s been putting us in trials so much lately, so we can see each other suffer until we can’t take it anymore. It’s a complete mindfuck for both of us and she’s just feeding off it!”. This was the absolute worst time to hear one of Dwight’s epiphanies about the Entity.

“...Where did you even get this thing?” Dwight asked, taking a deep breath attempting to calm down a bit.

“Bloodweb. Entity offered it to me just a little while ago, thought it coulda been some sorta sign” David responded. 

The ring had one big diamond in the middle accompanied by two littler ones on each side. 

Dwight took it from David’s hand holding it out to him and slipped it onto his finger.

It fit perfectly.

The white diamonds sparkled when beams of moonlight hit them. David could practically see the reflection of the ring in Dwight’s own eyes.

“I don’t- I can’t marry you David”.

David quite literally felt his heart drop in his chest to shatter to a million pieces. Getting his organs ripped out by the hag or stabbed in the heart by legion could never hurt as bad as this did right now. David couldn’t bare the negative reaction. David was not used to rejection. All his life he was a high roller, his parents money practically bought him into anything he wanted. This, however, was a completely different experience in itself.

“There’s just some weird unresolved destiny shit that I have to figure out right now. I never even really believed in superstitions before this... world”.

“I ain’t apart of that destiny?” David’s voice lowered. 

“David, you know it’s not like that” Dwight insisted, he put his hand on the other man’s shoulder. 

Dwight slid off the ring and placed it into David’s palm. David so desperately wanted to hold Dwight’s little hand as their palms slid across each other. 

“Dwight, please don’ make me beg” Dwight clenched his teeth and looked down at the ground. He couldn’t find himself to look directly at the brawler. 

“ _David_...” Dwight said. David just started at the ring in his hand. He squeezed it shut before Dwight could look at it again and stuffed it back into his pocket.

“No, I understand” David got up and brushed the dirt off his jeans. Silence lingered in the air. The only thing that was heard was the wind blowing the leaves of the giant trees surrounding them.

“You should really head back” David turned away from the other man. Dwight sighed.

“They’re probably wondering where their leader is, surprised they haven’t sent a search party after five minutes”.

“Please don’t be upset” Dwight squeezed David’s bicep and put his head on David’s shoulder. That warmth was gone after a little while, and David could only hear the crunching of leaves and twigs as Dwight began making his way back to the others. 

David’s eyes fell onto the full white moon. He could practicing hear the whispers from the Entity taunting him from somewhere in the sky. And there it was, the same hate fueled rage that made him loose every single rational thought in his mind.

“Hngg- fuckin’ **shit!!!** ” David couldn’t stop the tears that began to roll down his cheeks. He tried breathing and even smacked himself once to attempt to stop crying, but the tears just came flooding. 

The brawler got up and began smashing his face into the nearest tree repeatedly and after a while he stopped. David’s nose bled as he closed his eyes. He was sore. He was tired. His heart was aching. Maybe the Entity just wanted to torture him more by making him delusional. 

Before he completely blacked out, somewhere in the distance; he could hear the faint ringing of wedding bells. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays :). Don’t worry, there’s a happy ending.


	11. Prove Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does David feel about Dwight rejecting his proposal?

“David!!!” Feng called out.

“Lord where is he? I feel like we’ve been looking forever” Feng sighed. Ace nudged her side and pointed to a figure lying on the ground. His hands were held together over his chest.

“D-David?” Feng said as the trio walked up to the man. 

“What are you _doing_ out here?” Nea asked. David didn’t respond.

“Yea man, we haven’t see you back at the campfire for like two days” Ace added. Some survivors recalled seeing David during the trials, but only for a mere couple of minutes at most. David was just staring at the sky rubbing his fingers over the object that he held in his palms while the other three towered over him.

Feng was shocked to have noticed the dried up tear stains on David’s cheeks. 

“David, did something happen?” Feng asked.

“Yeah heh- did Victor jump ya again like the very first time?” Ace snickered, remembering David was the one to get attacked by that little shit in the first place.

David stayed silent. There was no longer that enthusiastic, zealous burning flame in his eyes that fueled him. No sarcastic or witty remark, just silence. 

David’s only reaction was handing Feng the object he held in his hands.

“Oh my god!! Oh my god- you and Dwight, oh my...” At first, Feng was elated, but upon seeing the sour expression that appeared upon Ace and Nea’s faces, she then realized what happened.

“Oh David...” Feng said. “I’m so sorry”.

“Naw, it don’ matter anymore. He don’ want to get married, I can’t force ‘im to marry me”.

Feng tapped her finger on her chin and pursed her lips “Dwight King huh? That sounds kinda weird, well I mean at least that way around. David Fairfield... hmm yea that sounds better but now that makes Dwight look like the top” Ace chuckled at Feng’s unnecessary commentary. 

“Well neither of ‘em are goin’ to sound good because it ain’t happenin’ at all” David said coldly. No one spoke for a little while. 

“Come back with us David...” Feng said as she looked down at the beautiful diamond ring. She reached down to pat David on the shoulder, but Nea stopped her by grabbing her arm quickly. She shook her head. 

“Well.. we’ll still be here for you no matter what, married or not” Feng said. She held Neas arm while the three turned their heels to make it back to the campfire. 

-

Dwight was twiddling his thumbs back at the fire. He too, hadn’t seen David in about a couple days. Days in what he thinks have been days, he wasn’t too worried about counting time until David stopped showing up for a while.He did also go back to hang out with Meg, Jake and Claudette. He figured that David wouldn’t want to see his face after rejecting his proposal and to be quite frank, Dwight felt awful about it. He didn’t really know if he was truly in love with David. His heart and his mind were completely contrasting against each other. Dwight knew how David felt about getting rejected like that.

Dwight’s leg started to fidget when he noticed a dark figurea beat when he saw a figure coming out of the murky fog from afar, he looses his tie. The leaders heart skipped a beat when only for a split second, he locked eyes straight into David’s own. Naturally, David only looked to the ground but his face remained expressionless. The brawler went to go sit down next to Feng and the gamer threw her arms around him in for a big hug, he only patted her back in return. 

-

Dwight absolutely despides Midwich Elementary School. The Executioner in himself was horrifying and the place he came with was no better. Crying bodies falling from the bathroom and hanging from the ceiling, the first time Dwight saw it he felt as if he was about to faint. But this wasn’t his first time here. He got used to the places pretty quickly; gore, violence and death not necessarily phasing him now as much as it used to. Dwight was efficient at doing the main objective of their trials which was completely all five generators in able to make a swift get away, and yet he couldn’t get his mind off the one thing that wasn’t that.

All of the survivors meant something in different ways to him. Some of them like their family, others even like his kids - but David, was so completely unique in his own way. Just like... Dwight’s _fiancé_. He didn’t share a brotherly type love with the other man but instead a romantic type of love, that is the first survivor he had experienced this with. At first, Dwight and Jake would mindlessly flirt with each other after getting comfortable enough to talk with one another. Yet after a while Dwight wasn’t sure if someone like the shy, reserved crow talker was for him.

Dwight was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when a giant sword was swept up from the ground hitting him straight in the back, blood gushing out as he cried and began to run away. The leader hastily rounded a corner leading into one of the small rooms with a few desks and a generator. Dwight began to catch his breath quietly as the he could hear the Executioner’s giant blade scraping across the cold hard ground. He must’ve lost Dwight.

Dwight breathed as he tried reaching his hands around his sides to patch up the blood pouring down his back. The leaders ears perked as he heard the single generator in the room being worked on, someone must be there! Dwight lightly limped over to the generator to talk to the person on the other side of it.

“Hey- I got hit on my back. I was wondering if you-“ he stopped when he saw David was the one looking sternly at the generator and didn’t bother even throwing a glance in Dwight’s direction. His only response was a nod. Dwight crouched down to have the other man begin to use the various supplies in his med-kit to patch up the open wound. If the situation would have been different, David would be either telling Dwight everything was going to be okay or making a stupidly unnecessary joke that made Dwight laugh unintentionally. There was only silence.

Dwight felt the blood stop soaking the back of his shirt as David got up and got to work again. Dwight stood there dumbly watching David’s hands operating the wires inside. 

“D-do you want me to-“ 

“Is always better when you’re here. Faster” David lowly said. It was true, generators usually flew when Dwight was working on them with another person. It was their way of proving themselves to him, a special perk Dwight naturally held. The leader nodded as he crouched down to finish the last of the progress up. 

“David” Dwight hesitantly breathed. He looked over to see the brawler knit his eyebrows in response. 

“Is- are you okay?” he finally asked. Dwight wasn’t too surprised when the larger man chose not to respond. The light above the generator clicked on and before Dwight could say another word, David was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I was playing spirit and gave the hatch to a Feng. Lol I love cute baby survivors.


	12. Take Him Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg, Claudette and Jake find out about Dwight’s secret.

Sometimes, the killers didn’t even try. Although it was rare, Dwight’s group had swiftly went through the trial in a breeze; apparently the Twins weren’t up to the task and Victor had been kicked around too many times to count. Eventually Charlotte just gave up. They all got out, thankfully. Dwight lightly treaded back to the campfire leaving from the gate accompanied by Steve, Elodie and Feng. 

“Hey” Dwight heard as he received a light elbow to the ribs. 

“You okay Dwight?” Feng asked. Dwight nodded. 

“I—of course, I mean... why do I look upset or something?” Dwight responded.

“A little”. Feng was a lot smarter than she looked, either that or Dwight’s expressions were super easy to read. He probably figured she was just asking since David may have told her what happened. That made him a little worried, did they think the was some sort of stuck up asshole now?

“I don’t know Feng, the mood lately has been extra tense, and I’m not entirely sure why” Dwight twiddled his thumbs together and looked down at his shoes as he walked.

“It’ll probably be fine honestly, isn’t the mood always a little tense” she said. She had a point, but something in Dwight was informing him that something was extra off.

“No- stop! You need to just calm down!” Dwight’s ears perked at the argument coming from the group of survivors and quickly looked up. Meg was standing on her feet, pointing an accusing finger at David who put his hands up and backed away.

“You don’t know what’s right for him!” She snarled, her hair was messy and pigtails coming undone because of how angry she looked.

“Meg stop!!” Claudette attempted and Meg didn’t even throw her a carefree glance.

“He’s been under so much fucking pressure lately and you’re only encouraging his uncaring behavior! I-I fucking wish you never even showed up here!! I feel like I don’t even know him anymore!” She clenched her fists with Claudette attempting to calm the redhead down and Jake watching with his arms crossed.

“I don’ know what yer talkin’ about! I care about everybody ‘ere, I care ‘bout Dwight too!”

Meg bit her teeth down hard and looked up at the brawler with eyes full of rage and hatred.

“Well what about us huh? What about me? I always had someone that cared for me until he started paying so much attention to **_you!!!_** ” She made a sound of an attempted repressed whimper and tears began to roll down her steaming hot cheeks. David didn’t say anything.

“Stop!!”

Dwight rushed in, the whole campfire was just watching, speechless at this point. Meg’s eyes widened in horror as she noticed the leader approach the group. Jake and Claudette almost held the same expression. David whipped his head around to face him.

“W-what- why are you guys fighting?! This is the kinda shit that only makes the Entity grow stronger! Are you intentionally trying to feed her?!” Dwight raised his tone. Meg attempted to wipe away her tears with her hand and sprinted off into the woods, any faster and she would’ve left a trail of dust. Dwight looked over to Jake and Claudette, the two exchanging glances and the only noise that could be heard was the rustling of their clothing along with footsteps as they ran after the upset athlete.

“Wait here, I’ve gotta go talk to her” Dwight said and David rolled his eyes. Meg was like this, she was protective but it was only really natural since she had died for Dwight, Jake and Claudette ever since the start of the trials. In addition to that, Meg had always disliked David’s brutish and senseless nature about things. When he had first arrived, David started screaming out in British language threatening to kill everybody there if they didn’t tell him what was going on. After a little while, he even started questioning why Dwight was the leader in all this chaos, what was so special about him? And he did learn quickly why.

Dwight turned to look over to see everyone at the fire staring at his and David’s direction. 

“ _Oh no..._ ” Dwight groaned as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. David was surprisingly quiet through all this, Dwight didn’t know what the sudden shift in change was. It was out of David’s nature to act like this, he was the one to usually stir up turmoil out of boredom and the longing for a good fight.

The leader turned his heel to make his way out into the woods to search for the others. He was stopped suddenly by a big hand on his shoulder.

“I really don’ wantcha goin’ alone Dwight” David said and felt his heart sink a little bit when Dwight frowned at him to pick up his hand and move it off where it rested.

“David I’m fine. I don’t need you on bodyguard duty 24/7. Okay? Just let me handle this” Dwight remarked. David stepped back.

-

“Meg, please just listen to-“

“No Claudette! Don’t you understand what’s going on?! David is an awful influence on him! And all he’s going to do is hurt him!” 

“Guys?” Dwight called out and Meg wiped her tears on her upper sleeve. Meg was on her knees with Jake and Claudette sitting right next to her. Claudette had her hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“Why... why are you so mad at him?” Dwight asked as he crouched down next to the trio. 

“I feel like I’m loosing you” she whispered. Dwight put a hand onto Meg’s shoulder.

“You... you what?” He stammered.

“Honestly, me too” Jake surprisingly added. Dwight looked over to his saboteur, and then at his botanist. 

“Claudette... you too?” He asked. Claudette only looked down. 

“You guys I-I had no idea you felt like this” Dwight admitted.

“I love you guys so, _so_ much”. There was a silence in the air that lasted for about a minute. He did truly love them, from the bottom of his heart. They were his reason to keep fighting, to live, to fight. He loved David, but he also loved them.

“You two are a thing, aren’t you”. Dwight slowly removed the hand he had resting on Megs shoulder. The hesitant silence was all the conformation that she needed.

“Huh, figures” she sniffled and wiped a tear away with her thumb. 

“This is why you’ve been keeping it a secret; because you know I’d flip my shit if I found out. I’ve been so selfish”. 

“No, Meg” Jake tried assuring and Meg only shook her head in response. 

“You can do whatever you want to do, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. David is not that great of a person and-“

“We were worried” Claudette finished for her.

“Oh god, guys I would never really leave you all for him. He’s just... he makes me feel like nobody really ever has before. It’s so incredibly hard to explain” Dwight placed his own hand over his heart. 

“God” Dwight began to nervously laugh, “We are all just such a wreck lately huh? Everybody’s always so emotionally upset- I know we can’t be happy here” he breathed. “But I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t have met you guys. You guys are-“ Dwight thought back to what David had said about him. The scrapper was right.

“The only good thing to come out of this awful mess” he finished. 

Dwight’s heart started racing in his chest as he felt a little sweat roll of his forehead when Meg shook her head, and started giggling.

“Wha- Meg why are you laughing?” Dwight almost tripped off his knees onto the ground when she threw her arms around the leader in a tight embrace. Claudette wrapped her arms around him from the back, and Dwight was even more shocked to see Jake actually smiling and wrapping his arms around all three to squeeze a hug. 

Then, Dwight just started _sobbing_. He tried to stop it but the tears came flooding out. His initial thought was Meg would get mad at him for leaving tear marks on her shoulders, but that thought was quickly stomped on as she only hugged him tighter. 

“My god...” Dwight laughed as he attempted to sniff up some tears. “I am just the hottest pile of garbage right now”. 

“Well, you’re our pile of hot garbage” Meg sarcastically remarked. They stayed like that for a little while, both Claudette and Jake pulling back to give the leader some breathing room while Meg wiped his tears away.

“So like, how long how you guys been a thing? What’s happening with that?” Meg asked. Dwight’s eyes widened as he rubbed his temples. They all gave him a confused look.

“Actually, about that...”

-

David ran his thumbs across the ring he held in his palms although they were balled up so no one could see what he was holding. He couldn’t believe that he was still had Dwight’s answer on his mind, it wasn’t leaving him in the slightest. Dwight himself was in the scrappers head almost all the time anyways. It was so much more to him that just a mere play fight between the two. He almost jumped out of his own skin when Dwight sat next to him suddenly. He then looked over to see Jake, Meg and Claudette all staring at the two from afar, something was much different about their reaction from then to now. David blinked when the leader held out his palm, signaling for David to give him something.

“What?” David asked.

“I know you still have it David” Dwight sternly said. David knew exactly what the younger man was talking about, and slipped the diamond ring right in the center of Dwight’s soft palm. David’s heart began hammering inside his chest as the leader slipped it on his ring finger. 

“This is a symbol of my promise that I’ll marry you” David almost jumped up in enthusiasm but Dwight put his other hand on the scrappers thigh. 

“-when we get out. Not in here. I don’t want to be reminded of this awful place every time I see my...” Dwight hesitantly paused for a second.

“My husband” and David smiled so widely, but before he could react any further, Dwight actually leaned upwards to plant a soft kiss against the scrappers lips. Everyone at the fire was usually preoccupied with their own thing, so most of them probably didn’t even notice. For the ones who did though, David didn’t care in the slightest. He felt like his heart was bursting out with fireworks. Dwight pulled away and David’s eyes were glued onto the ring that fit on Dwight’s finger oh so perfectly.

“Dwight King kinda sounds weird, but I think I can make it work” Dwight sighed. David couldn’t even work himself up to say any words at this point. 

“And don’t even _think_ about calling me your wife” David actually threw back his head and let out a genuine hearty laugh at that one. 

“Almost read my mind, wifey”.

Dwight rolled his eyes. He looked down to admire the ring on his finger, this time illuminated by the warmth of the blazing fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,)


	13. Everything I Do is for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David’s lifelong promise to his leader.

It’s almost like nothing even happened in the first place. Trials went on as normal, nothing out of the norm affecting Dwight - expect of course that he was engaged to David King now of course.   


Dwight freely wore his ring in and out of the Entities trials, but when he was with other survivors tried to shove his hands into his pockets or hide them as best he could in some sort of way. Feng, Ace and Nea found out rather quickly when Feng waved his hand in the air happily to show off the ring to the others. Dwight knew he had to let everybody else know eventually. He did think about how it was going to go in the real world of course however, if they did- when they got out of this cursed wretched place. Would they get married right away or wait until him and David settled in somewhere? There were a couple lingering thoughts of regret in the back of Dwight’s mind telling him that it was fucking outrageous accepting a proposal from someone like this. Yet the other part of his mind accepted the fact he had known the brawler for at least a couple years now and ultimately fell in love with David’s natural demeanor. David definitely had a few flaws in his own way, but all of those didn’t really matter to Dwight at the end of the day.

David had been sitting patiently at the campfire what had seemed almost like hours now, waiting for the leader to come back from his trial. Someone had stepped up next to him and as he looked up realized it wasn’t the person he’d been hoping for, but the one he had least expected. Meg sat down next to him silently and David just watched her. She took his wrist with one hand to pull it closer to her body. Her other hand was thumbing at the diamond ring twinkling on David’s meaty finger.

“So it is true” she sighed and the brawler threw her a confused look.

“Dwight told me what happened” she explained and only examined the ring closely. It was a truly gorgeous ring, encrusted with real diamond gems. One could probably call it heavily expensive in the real world.

“You gotta promise me” she huffed in a big breath. David almost felt like his body mimicked the reaction. 

“You gotta promise me you’ll take care of him... okay?” She looked straight up into his eyes. David understood where she was coming from on this; Dwight was practically her brother along with the other three, something David would probably never understand. 

He put his hand over hers and nodded reassuringly. 

She exhaled and said, “thank you”. They both turned their heads to see Dwight finally walking back from the recent trial. Dwight, David King’s... _husband_. The redhead got up to pat David on the back before returning to Claudette and Jake. Dwight sat next to the scrapper and sighed as he rested his head upon the burly man’s shoulder. David held out his palm so Dwight could intertwine his fingers with the others.

“Have you ever loved anyone besides me?” Dwight asked, a little out of pocket question if David was being honest with himself. He almost winced in response.

“ _Yes_ ” 

Dwight sighed. 

“You?” David said in return. 

“Of course” Dwight breathed, David could practically hear the pain in his voice as the leader responded. The scrapper wondered if Dwight had dated women before him like David had or knew he was gay his whole life. This only made David squeeze the smaller man’s hand tighter.

“But somebody told me that one day a person will come in your life and you’ll realize why it never worked out with anyone else in the first place” Dwight hesitantly scratched the back of his neck as he looked up at David. 

“I... I honestly think you’re that person”.

David reached down to give Dwight one last kiss for the night. 

“Dwight, I know I’m ‘at person”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that’s going to be the end. I’m kinda actually really sad it’s ending cause I did want to add more but I feel like I kinda messed up. I really hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be updating this every couple days or weeks it depends. I really wish DBD was more character based because I love all of them. Also the relationship between David and Dwight is <3


End file.
